


Archipel

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Clark Kent - Freeform, Colin Wilkes - Freeform, Conner Kent - Freeform, Divers autres membres du batclan et du dcu, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Lucius Fox - Freeform, M/M, Tim Drake/Conner Kent - Freeform, UST, What-If, reboot what reboot, so much UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le corps de Bruce lâche. Le Batclan se réorganise, entre affection, rivalités et quelques secrets mal cachés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première partie

Le silence s’était imposé, lourd. Entre eux, le papier administratif formait une frontière infranchissable, un gouffre de non-dits, une hypocrisie de plus. Sans doute aucun ce geste de Bruce était une main tendue, un signe de bonne foi : l’acceptation officielle de la relation de Dick avec Barbara, là où son presque mariage avec Kory et sa passion pour Roy n’avaient reçu que du dédain et de la désapprobation. Comme si Dick en avait besoin, de cette acceptation, comme s’il la souhaitait.  
Le plus dur était de ne pas songer : c’est une façon de me dire bon débarras.  
Le plus dur était de savoir : il a peur de me perdre et me raccroche à lui par le moyen le moins compromettant possible.  
Le plus dur était de ne pas céder : après tout, pourquoi pas, puisque c’est la seule façon de rester avec lui pour de bon ?  
Dick prit le papier. Il le retourna, face contre table et le repoussa doucement vers Bruce dont le visage se figea tel un masque de pierre.  
« Avant mes quinze ans, j’avais déjà un père, et après c’était bien trop tard. » Dick sourit à Bruce, un petit sourire plein d’affection mélancolique. « Nous sommes une famille, Alfred, toi et moi. Mais ne mélangeons pas les rôles, d’accord ? »  
Le sujet fut clos, à jamais semblait-il.  
Quelques années plus tard, le corps de Bruce lâcha. 

¤

Après sept années de relations sexuelles, quatre ruptures et plus ou moins quatre années de vie commune, trois décès provisoires et une poignée de « je t’aime », Conner avait relativement accepté les drames inhérents au titre de petit ami officiel d’un membre du Batclan, le principal étant : peu importe que Tim en ait été l’initiateur, non, Batman ne lui pardonnerait jamais d’avoir seulement songé à toucher l’un de ses Robins (possessif redondant : « Robin », avait réalisé Conner, signifiait « propriété de Batman »).  
Et puis il y avait des réalités plus difficiles à digérer. Notamment : « Ce qui concerne les Bats ne concerne que les Bats ».  
À moins d’une dérogation spéciale. Et non, être le petit ami depuis sept ans – ou même six, si comme Tim on reniait la première année – ne comptait pas.  
Le refus de Conner d’obéir à cette règle avait causé leur troisième rupture, la plus longue et la plus douloureuse, au point de causer des répercutions à la JLA : Batman et Superman s’étaient fait la tête pendant des semaines.  
Nightwing avait dû intervenir. Conner lui vouait une reconnaissance éternelle née de ce matin béni où il avait trouvé Tim sur le pas de sa porte (et non pas Robin sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ce qui n’aurait fait qu’empirer les choses).  
Tim avait promis de faire des efforts, Conner d’être plus compréhensif. Aussi, lorsqu’un message anxieux sur son répondeur lui signala : « _Je reste à Gotham pour un temps indéterminé. Je t’appelle dès que possible._ », il ne se précipita pas immédiatement sur place. Il prit une grande, profonde, salutaire inspiration puis partit à la recherche de Clark qui surveillait l’explosion imminente d’un volcan quelque part en Amérique du Sud.  
Superman respectait l’interdiction d’intervenir à Gotham, ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas toujours une oreille qui y traînait. 

¤

Caché dans l’ombre, tout en haut d’un immeuble ancien, Nightwing surveillait Gotham, sa silhouette confondue avec celle d’une vieille gargouille fendillée. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, presque silencieux, qui auraient pu l’être complètement si leur propriétaire n’avait pas choisi de prévenir de son arrivée.  
Jason se glissa à ses côtés, avec aisance, comme si ç’avait toujours été sa place, comme si c’était toujours sa place.  
« Eu ton message.  
— Gentil à toi de t’être déplacé mais y’a rien de nouveau. »  
Jason ne répondit pas.  
« Il va clamser ? » demanda-t-il enfin.  
Dick pinça les lèvres.  
« Non.  
— Aaaah, c’est pas à toi que je dois poser ce genre de questions, t’es pas objectif. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là tout seul ? Où est la joyeuse bande ?  
— Robin n’est pas à Gotham, Red Robin et Batgirl se sont occupés de la première partie de la nuit.  
— Et te voilà à patrouiller tout seul comme une bonne petite chauve-souris. »  
Jason s’étira  
« Un coup de main ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre.  
Dick lui jeta un regard incrédule. Jason sourit d’un air faussement innocent.  
« Je promets de me tenir tranquille, frangin. »  
Un instant de silence, puis Dick hocha la tête.  
« Tu me poses le moindre problème…  
— Ouais, ouais, je sais, tu me jettes dans le fleuve sans ceinture utilitaire. On y va ? »

¤

Clark attendit l’aube avant de contacter Nightwing. Ce dernier aurait fini son tour de garde et serait sur le chemin du retour, sinon déjà rentré. Il avait apaisé les inquiétudes de Conner mais pas encore les siennes. Un appel depuis la Tour de la JLA réglerait ce détail : Nightwing lui dirait même à demi-mot de quoi il retournait, quelle crise les Bats avaient décidé de régler par eux-mêmes. Clark pouvait toujours compter sur lui.  
« Ça ne te regarde pas, Superman. »  
Ou pas.  
Comme s’il s’était rendu compte de la froideur de ses paroles, Nightwing prit une petite inspiration, presque inaudible, puis d’un ton fatigué, développa :  
« Écoute, je te promets qu’il n’y n’aura pas de conséquences sur le reste du monde. Accorde-nous un peu de temps, tu auras les détails bien assez tôt. Je te laisse, j’arrive au manoir. »  
Il coupa la communication sans attendre de réponse. Clark contempla un instant l’écran noir. Il n’avait pas l’habitude que Nightwing soit aussi distant avec lui, aussi sec. Il avait toujours su voir au-delà de Gotham, toujours su voir les répercussions négatives d’une complète autarcie et la nécessité des alliances entre justiciers.  
C’était peut-être pour cette raison que, sans compter la fois où Dick en avait fait partie en tant que Batman, il avait déjà refusé deux fois une place officielle à la JLA… Nightwing servait très souvent de trait d’union entre les différents groupes, appartenir à la Justice League aurait compromis sa neutralité et son rôle auprès des Titans. Pourtant sa présence aurait fait tellement de bien à leur tendance générale à se prendre trop au sérieux…et Clark s’incluait dans cette critique.  
Les rares fois où Nightwing s’était retranché derrière son masque de chauve-souris, il protégeait Batman. Bruce. Il devenait alors pire qu’une chatte défendant ses petits. Et ce n’était jamais très bon signe.  
Inquiet, Clark réfléchit un instant à la conduite à suivre, puis un élément de la conversation lui revint. Nightwing l’avait tout de suite et délibérément appelé Superman.  
Ce qu’il se passait dans le Batclan ne regardait pas _Superman_.  
Peut-être s’agissait-il effectivement d’un simple problème interne. Ou peut-être que cela concernait les personnes plutôt que leur masque.  
Ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Que serait-il arrivé et à qui ? Il eut une pensée pour Alfred qui n’était vraiment plus tout jeune et dont la vie n’avait rien eu de reposant.  
Il prit sa décision. Il attendrait quarante-huit heures. Puis, si toujours sans nouvelles, Clark Kent appellerait Dick Grayson et peut-être aurait-il cette fois une réponse à sa question. 

¤

Jason n’aurait pas su dire pourquoi il s’était laissé convaincre de rentrer au manoir. Une fois de retour et Dick disparu dans les couloirs, il s’était allongé sur son ancien lit, dans sa vieille chambre, telle qu’il l’avait quittée la toute première fois avant de mourir. Bruce avait toujours eu cette tendance un peu musée, entre les costumes sous verre et la chambre de Dick, ce mausolée dédié à la mémoire du premier Robin, comme si ce dernier était mort plutôt que parti en claquant la porte… Plus jeune, Jason s’était souvent glissé dans cette pièce figée dans le temps, partagé entre la jalousie et le désir de lui ressembler, entre l’envie de le dépasser et de s’en faire accepter.  
Et c’était sa chambre à lui, désormais, la tombe où Alfred faisait le ménage comme si quelqu’un y vivait encore.  
Ce bon vieil Alfred, fidèle au poste, qui n’avait même pas daigné prendre l’air surpris ou désapprobateur de le voir à côté de Dick. Beaucoup d’eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis sa résurrection, mais Jason resterait toujours la brebis galeuse, dans sa tête comme dans celle des autres, alors l’acceptation inconditionnelle d’Alfred le mettait presque mal à l’aise.  
« Maître Jason. Cela faisait longtemps. »  
Maître Jason !  
Jason étrangla un rire, puis renonça à dormir. Il sortit dans le couloir, le longea et passa devant la porte de la chambre de Bruce, entrouverte. Il hésita, y jeta un coup d’œil. On n’apercevait qu’une bosse sous les draps du lit, entourée de diverses machines médicales qui lui donnèrent un instant mal à au cœur.  
Quelqu’un avait rapproché un fauteuil ; Jason voyait deux jambes dépasser par-dessus un accoudoir. Dick, sans aucun doute, qui jouait encore au bon fils, se ferait probablement engueuler au réveil de Bruce et tendrait le bâton pour se faire battre.  
Jason secoua mentalement la tête. Pour quelqu’un qui avait renvoyé Batman dans ses vingt-deux, l’aîné restait gravement accro à son approbation !  
Une ombre se détacha soudain du fond de la pièce – Jason se raidit avant de reconnaître Cassandra. Même sans son costume, elle avait vraiment le don de se fondre dans son environnement. Ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence, puis Jason leva deux doigts pour la saluer. Elle hocha la tête en réponse avant de se mettre à la tête du lit, droite et raide comme une vigie. Dick n’avait pas bougé, probablement endormi.  
Renonçant à entrer, Jason descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Si rien n’avait changé, ils prenaient toujours le petit-déjeuner dedans, une habitude qu’il avait lui-même instaurée lorsqu’il vivait au manoir. La grande table sombre de la salle à manger lui avait semblé ridicule, trop impersonnelle. Comment Dick avait jamais pu supporter la raideur traditionnelle des repas au manoir, il ne le saurait jamais.  
À la table de la cuisine, dans un jean et un sweat-shirt à capuche rouge, l’air encore à moitié endormi, Tim était affalé sur une chaise.  
« Pas encore à l’école ? » lança Jason avec un large sourire moqueur.  
Tim se redressa tout de suite, se passa une main dans les cheveux et poussa un long grognement plaintif.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fiches là ? grommela-t-il.  
— Je viens m’assurer que vous allez pas me piquer ma part de l’héritage. »  
Si les regards et les couteaux à beurre pouvaient tuer, Jason serait de retour à son point de départ. Ou de fin, selon.  
« Techniquement, j’ai été adopté le premier, c’est moi l’aîné, tu crois que j’aurai Wayne Enterprises ? » continua-t-il sans se troubler.  
Tim sembla hésiter un instant à lui envoyer son mug à la figure, se restreignant au prix d’un très grand effort.  
« Cet argument ne convaincra jamais Damian.  
— Qui est où, d’ailleurs ? Je l’aurais cru collé aux basques de Dick.  
— Au Tibet. Stage sur le self-control. »  
Jason ricana ouvertement avant de s’interrompre net lorsque Tim ajouta :  
« Il ne sait pas encore. Dick voulait aller le chercher, mais il s’est endormi et Alfred n’a pas voulu le réveiller. Il vient de partir avec le batplane. »  
Jason laissa passer un temps de silence, vola une tartine à son cadet sans récolter plus qu’un regard mauvais, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » demanda-t-il presque à voix basse.  
Tim ferma les yeux. 

¤

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Damian, les lèvres pincées dans un effort considérable pour garder son calme. « Qu’est-ce que cela signifie, “ son corps a cédé ” ? »  
Pennyworth, quoique parfaitement maître de lui-même, ne pouvait dissimuler l’intense fatigue de son expression, la profondeur de ses rides, un signe d’inquiétude plus que de vieillesse.  
« Cela signifie, maître Damian, que votre père a quarante-deux ans, et qu’il a passé ce dernier quart de siècle à faire subir les pires outrages à un organisme dont il a trop souvent oublié la mortalité. Son corps s’est mis en hibernation. À défaut de mot plus approprié, il est dans le coma. »  
Damian maîtrisa un spasme de justesse.  
« Il va se réveiller », dit-il, un ordre, une affirmation, car il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser la question.  
Pennyworth hocha la tête avec raideur.  
« Il va se réveiller. Toutefois, cela peut prendre du temps, et nous ne savons pas dans quel état ni combien de temps sera nécessaire avant qu’il ne retrouve une bonne santé.  
— Où est Richard ? demanda Damian.  
— Maître Richard a dû rester à Gotham afin d’assurer certaines des responsabilités de votre père. »  
Damian s’enroula dans un manteau de dignité, une poigne de fer sur ses émotions. Il les reconnut : de l’inquiétude, de l’impuissance, qui menaçaient de s’embraser en un sentiment de colère. Abandonnant Pennyworth pour quelques instants, il parcourut les couloirs de pierre du monastère. Colin était là où il l’avait laissé, assis en lotus, les yeux fermés, le dos droit. Damian l’observa un instant. Apprendre à méditer, trouver un point d’ancrage à sa sérénité s’étaient révélés au premier abord une tâche quasi impossible pour son ami. Cette dernière année, Colin avait vu renaître les phobies qu’il avait enfouies au plus profond de lui, qu’il avait cru vaincues. Cela avait coïncidé avec la première blessure sérieuse qu’avait subie Abuse, la première fois qu’il avait cru réellement mourir.  
« Abuse me protégeait moi aussi, lui avait dit Colin une fois où sa peur du noir lui avait déclenché une énième insomnie. Maintenant qu’il a été vaincu, je ne me sens plus en sécurité. »  
Si Damian était venu ici pour reconnaître ses peurs (en réalité, accepter ses émotions et ce qu’elles signifiaient) et ainsi maîtriser les élans de colère qui si souvent le mettaient dans l’embarras, Colin, lui, avait besoin de cesser de craindre des phobies qu’il connaissait trop bien.  
« Colin. »  
Ce dernier réagit tout de suite, entrouvrant lentement les paupières. Une amélioration : quelques jours plus tôt encore, il bondissait dès qu’on le sortait de sa méditation.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement.  
Damian pinça les lèvres. 

¤

Lorsque Dick avait montré les signes du réveil, Cassandra s’était à nouveau dissimulée dans l’ombre. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne voulait pas lui parler, c’était juste qu’elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C’était de Nightwing, dont elle avait l’habitude. Dick et elle n’avaient jamais beaucoup discuté, finalement.  
Cassandra était sur une piste en Amérique du Sud lorsque Barbara l’avait prévenue, puis il y avait eu un message de Tim peu de temps après. Elle était arrivée pour apprendre que Bruce ne mourrait pas et pour accompagner Red Robin en patrouille. Les seules paroles que Dick et elle avaient échangées concernaient leur ordre de mission.  
Sans doute l’écouterait-il si elle souhaitait lui confier ses inquiétudes mais elle ne savait comment les partager, et encore moins comment lui proposer de partager les siennes. Elle n’aurait su dire s’il s’était rendu compte de sa présence lorsqu’il était venu s’installer dans le fauteuil près de Bruce. L’un dans l’autre, il n’avait pas eu l’attitude de quelqu’un qui souhaitait qu’on le dérange. Lorsqu’il avait fermé les paupières, elle avait fait un léger bruit par politesse, pour qu’il ne baisse pas la garde en un lieu occupé à son insu. Il n’avait eu aucune réaction, une preuve de confiance qui l’avait touchée.  
Elle avait gardé son sommeil, et celui de Bruce.  
Tout aussi difficile que ce soit.  
Elle n’arrivait presque pas à le reconnaître, allongé là, pâle, le souffle faible et les bras fragiles. Bruce était invincible. Bruce était fort, irréductible. Bruce était… Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il se redresse d’un instant à l’autre, qu’il leur demande d’un froncement de sourcils ce qu’ils faisaient tous là avec leur mine d’enterrement et exige le rapport de la nuit dernière.  
Il se relèverait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Archipel_ , histoire principale de l'univers surnommé "Terre Minale", est l'un de mes tous premiers bunnies DC, ressuscité il y a quelques temps, et profondément modifié afin de prendre en compte certains éléments du canon plus récents qu'à l'époque où j'en avais eu l'idée, notamment l'intégration de Damian au batclan et la "mort" de Bruce et certaines de ses conséquences.
> 
>  
> 
> L'histoire est aux trois-quarts terminée et comporte actuellement environ 20 000 mots.
> 
>  
> 
> La première scène fait bien entendu référence à celle où Bruce adopte finalement Dick dans la série des _Gotham Knights_.  
>  Fun fact : à l'époque de la première bouture de cette fic, la première scène était complètement différente. Je n'avais pas encore lu alors le comic relatant l'adoption de Dick, et comme on n'en parle que dans celui-là où presque, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était toujours canoniquement qu'un ex-pupille. J'aurais pu garder les choses en l'état quand même, mais une idée m'est venue sur la base de "Dick refuse d'être adopté" et c'est parti tout seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Dès l’arrivée de Damian, Tim s’était réfugié dans le petit salon, n’ayant aucune envie de subir sa mauvaise humeur. Dieu merci, Jason avait fini par céder à la fatigue et par aller se coucher. Sa présence au manoir, si inhabituelle pour ne pas dire carrément miraculeuse, soulignait la gravité de la situation. Du coup, Tim avait du mal à ne pas lui en vouloir d’être là, ce qu’il admettait à contrecoeur comme ridicule et mesquin.  
Assis sur le divan, il jouait avec son portable. L’envie d’appeler Conner, de simplement entendre sa voix, le dévorait. Mais s’il appelait, il y aurait des questions, des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre encore… Parce qu’ils n’avaient pas pris de décision sur la conduite à suivre, parce que le choc les assommait encore, parce que Dick avait refermé les portes de Gotham sur eux tous dès l’instant où Bruce avait touché terre. Et que Tim, sous le choc, par instinct, s’était réfugié comme tous les autres sous la cape métaphorique apparue sur les épaules de son aîné, une passation de pouvoir immédiate, incontestée. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C’était lui qui avait été là, lui qui avait vu Bruce – Batman – tomber, d’un coup s’effondrer comme un pantin désarticulé. Lui qui avait administré les premiers soins, averti Barbara, Dick, Alfred.  
Bruce se réveillerait, on le leur avait promis, les machines l’avaient juré, Bruce se réveillerait, mais à moins d’un énième miracle – ce qui n’était pas exclu, connaissant Bruce – Batman était mort. Encore. Batman tel que l’était Bruce, du moins. Dick ne s’en était probablement pas rendu compte, mais déjà quelque chose de pesant teintait son regard, son pas s’était fait moins léger, ses mouvements plus retenus.  
Tim se frotta les yeux. Les ramifications de cette nouvelle catastrophe le terrifiaient et le calmaient à la fois ; déjà, il échafaudait des plans et calculait les différentes possibilités qui s’offraient à eux. Cette fois, espérait-il, les choses se passeraient mieux, cette fois Bruce était toujours avec eux et Jason était dans une période relativement saine d’esprit, cette fois Dick était préparé et Tim n’aurait ni à se sentir trahi, ni à trahir personne.  
À part Conner, peut-être, en fonction de la décision qu’ils prendraient.  
Et du choix que Tim ferait.  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« Appelle-le. »  
Il retint son sursaut.  
Dick vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne s’étaient pas estompés, mais il avait l’air plus serein, plus lui-même et moins l’ombre de Bruce.  
« Appelle-le, répéta-t-il.  
— Pour lui dire quoi ?  
— La vérité : Bruce est blessé et nous avons besoin de nous réorganiser. Demande-lui de rester discret quelques heures, je vais rappeler Clark et lui dire à peu près la même chose. Une fois qu’on saura ce qu’on fait, on pourra être plus explicites, mais en attendant… »  
Dick ferma les yeux et s’appuya contre le dossier.  
« Ils ont le droit de savoir. »  
Quelque chose se délia dans la poitrine de Tim.  
« Tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de ma permission, Tim. C’est ta vie et ton petit ami.  
— Tu savais que j’attendais de l’avoir, rétorqua-t-il. Ça prouve que si, j’en avais besoin.  
— On est censé prendre des décisions en groupe.  
— Et pourtant, tu viens de prendre seul la décision que je peux contacter Conner. »  
La tête renversée, Dick fit une petite grimace qui se changea soudain en sourire. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
« Alfred approuverait, Cassandra doit s’en ficher et je ne suis pas certain que demander l’opinion de Damian et Jason à ce sujet aurait été très productif. »  
Tim fit semblant de frissonner de façon exagérée. Puis, d’une voix ferme, il dit :  
« Ne fais pas ton hypocrite. Tu as tout de suite pris les rênes, sans te poser de questions, et personne n’a protesté, c’est comme ça. Assume. »  
Sans répondre, Dick passa la main derrière sa nuque et la pressa doucement.  
« Ça va, toi ? »  
Tim chassa l’image de Bruce effondré par terre.  
« Ça va », répondit-il.  
Dick fit une moue dubitative mais se leva.  
« Je te laisse avec ton amoureux, je vais délivrer Alfred de Damian.  
— Colin n’est pas rentré avec eux ?  
— Non, apparemment Damian a jugé qu’il valait mieux qu’il reste là-bas. Il reviendra le jour prévu. »  
Dick était sur le point de sortir lorsque Tim se rappela soudain :  
« Au fait, Lucius passe tout à l’heure. Il n’arrive pas à te mettre la main dessus ? Et on a des papiers à signer. »  
Une expression étrange – embarrassée ? – passa sur le visage de Dick. Il hocha la tête distraitement puis partit en refermant la porte. Tim fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais l’appel du téléphone fut le plus fort.  
« Tim ? » fit la voix de Conner, et déjà, Tim se sentit mieux.  
Il se recroquevilla autour du combiné comme pour éradiquer les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient.  
« Conner… »

¤

Lorsque Timothy lui avait annoncé que la smala Wayne dans son intégralité était au manoir, Lucius avait eu un moment de désarroi, ces quelques secondes d’incrédulité que l’on ressent lorsqu’on vous offre tout ce que vous avez toujours souhaité sur un plateau d’argent.  
Puis il avait donné ses ordres, rassemblé toute la paperasse, et s’était mis en route pour la demeure Wayne.  
Il n’avait qu’un espoir : celui d’arriver à temps pour mettre la main sur tout le monde à la fois. Timothy, il n’en doutait pas, serait là, raisonnable et sérieux et prêt à lui faciliter la tâche. Damian n’était pas tant un problème ces jours-ci. Dick ne bougerait pas tant que Bruce serait dans le coma, ce qui, aussi terrible à dire que ce soit, était une sacrée aubaine. L’aîné de la fratrie s’était révélé affreusement difficile à croiser dès qu’il s’agissait de parler d’avenir et d’officialisation de quoi que ce soit. Quant à Jason et Cassandra, autant essayer de capturer de l’eau avec les doigts écartés. Surtout Jason. Cassandra, au moins, se pliait à l’injonction de Bruce au besoin.  
Tout le monde rassemblé au même endroit ? C’était l’apothéose de sa carrière.  
Le signe qu’il attendait avant de prendre sa retraite.  
Alfred lui ouvrit, droit, impeccable, et l’air d’avoir vingt ans de plus que son âge. Lui aussi devrait prendre sa retraite, songea Lucius. Mais ça, ce ne serait pas possible tant que ses protégés prendraient aussi peu soin d’eux-mêmes. Au décès d’Alfred, et cela arriverait un jour, tout immortel qu’il semble, les Wayne seraient comme des canetons sans leur mère. Lucius n’osait imaginer le capharnaüm qui s’ensuivrait, malgré les précautions prises. Le testament d’Alfred était impressionnant de prévoyance.  
Ils se serrèrent la main, vieux complices chargés de veiller sur une bande de doux illuminés.  
« Dites-moi qu’ils sont encore là.  
— Richard est dans le bureau de Bruce, répondit Alfred avec un petit sourire. Vous devriez l’y coincer sans difficulté, je vous ramène les autres.  
— Je ne sais pas ce que l’on ferait sans vous. »  
Alfred lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Sa lassitude, son inquiétude apparaissaient tellement plus que d’ordinaire que Lucius se demanda depuis combien de temps il n’avait pas dormi. Lui-même avait eu peu d’heures de sommeil depuis qu’il avait appris la nouvelle.  
La porte du bureau de Bruce était fermée. Poliment, Lucius frappa un petit coup avant d’entrer après un court délai, suffisamment long pour laisser le temps à Dick de reprendre son sang-froid au besoin, pas assez pour lui permettre de s’enfuir par la fenêtre ou il ne savait quel passage secret.  
Dick était debout près du bureau, avec l’air innocent d’un garnement planquant dans son dos les biscuits qu’il vient de piquer.  
« Bonjour, Lucius. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Bonjour, Dick. Bien, et toi ? Et Bruce ?  
— Il est stable. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
— Signer enfin une quantité abominable de papiers et me faire part de tes décisions pour l’avenir immédiat et plus lointain. »  
Dick grimaça.  
« Il y a des sujets que nous devons aborder, toi et moi, ajouta doucement Lucius.  
— Pas besoin de prendre un ton aussi sérieux, Bruce ne va pas mourir…  
— Mais il ne va être en état de rien pendant un temps. Et c’est une conversation que nous aurions dû avoir bien plus tôt. »  
Dick afficha un air vaguement mal à l’aise et indiqua la porte.  
« Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux que Tim…  
— J’aurai une autre conversation avec Timothy, et avec Cassandra, Damian et Jason aussi. Cesse de te cacher derrière ton petit frère, Richard.  
— Je ne me cache pas. »  
Lucius lui sourit, pas dupe. Dick s’était assis sur l’accoudoir d’un fauteuil, les doigts battant la mesure sur un genou nerveux. Il ne tarderait pas à changer de place. Lucius tenta un instant de l’imaginer aux réunions d’investisseurs et eut un rire intérieur.  
« Comment va-t-il, réellement ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
Dick haussa les épaules.  
« Stable, répéta-t-il. A priori, il n’y a pas de dommages cérébraux. Physiquement… »  
Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre.  
« Bruce n’est pas du genre à se laisser intimider par des mois de rééducation. Il est revenu de pire. Le problème va être de lui faire ralentir le rythme. Si quelque chose comme ça lui arrive encore… »  
Il ne termina pas, mais Lucius devinait sans peine la suite.  
« Bonjour, monsieur Fox. »  
Des années d’expérience lui permirent de ne pas sursauter trop violemment. Mais un peu quand même, si le sourire de Dick était d’aucune indication.  
« Bonjour, Cassandra. Comment allez-vous ?  
— Bien, merci, répondit poliment la jeune femme. Et vous ?  
— Ça va, je vous remercie. »  
Timothy était juste derrière ; suivaient Jason et Damian dont on reconnaissait sans difficulté le timbre indigné. Il n’avait pas tout à fait terminé de muer. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la pièce, précédant Alfred. Jason lui adressa un signe de tête indifférent.  
« Bonjour, Fox, lança Damian. Richard, Todd me dit qu’il est là à ton invitation expresse ! Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? Comment peux-tu… ?  
— Damian. »  
Le ton sec, péremptoire de Dick causa un silence immédiat. Lucius nota que la fratrie s’était rangée en arc de cercle autour de lui, Damian et Cassandra d’un côté, Tim et Jason d’un autre. Alfred se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière lui.  
Dick avait pris la place de Bruce, réalisa Lucius. Il s’était jeté dans le gouffre de son absence et tentait de le remplir autant que possible.  
« Jason est autant chez lui ici que toi, dit-il d’un ton plus doux, plus lui. Je ne veux pas t’entendre à ce sujet, surtout pas en ce moment. Nous devons être soudés. D’accord ? »  
Ou plutôt que de le remplir, songea Lucius, il s’était fait passerelle au-dessus.  
Damian se renfrogna, mais avec une maîtrise de lui-même impressionnante pour qui l’avait connu plus jeune, il hocha la tête d’une nuque raide. Jason ne retint pas un sourire moqueur, toutefois il ne commenta pas plus. Lui aussi avait reçu le message.  
« Bien, intervint Lucius. Je suis venu ici car j’ai plusieurs documents administratifs à vous faire signer, ainsi que quelques mises au point à effectuer. »  
Il les regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Ils paraissaient tous l’écouter attentivement, sauf Jason, affalé dans un fauteuil, qui faisait sembler de se faire suer.  
« Tout d’abord, Jason. »  
Les sourcils haussés, ce dernier lui accorda magnanimement son attention.  
« Vous venez d’avoir vingt-cinq ans, dit Lucius en lui tendant un premier dossier. Votre compte-épargne par contumace vous est désormais accessible, du moins dès que vous aurez signé ces papiers.  
— Youhou.  
— J’ai ajouté le dernier relevé de votre compte courant, si cela vous intéresse, étant donné que vous n’y touchez jamais.  
— J’économise pour racheter la Lex Corp », dit Jason d’un ton pince-sans-rire.  
Timothy et Damian levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une impressionnante synchronisation.  
« Tu pourrais au moins te prendre un endroit où vivre plutôt que de louer des trous à rat sans bail, fit Dick.  
— Vous risqueriez de croire qu’on peut me rendre visite. Je te connais, dans les deux mois qui suivraient, toute la famille prendrait le thé et les petits gâteaux dans ma cuisine », rétorqua Jason.  
Dick esquissa un sourire en coin sans répondre.  
« Dick, pour rappel, en l’absence et l’incapacité de Bruce, tu deviens le tuteur légal de Damian, ainsi que de Colin Wilkes.  
— Je ne sais pas si je dois t’adresser mes condoléances, déclara Jason, ou te féliciter d’être enfin légalement attaché à quelqu’un de roux.  
— Boucle-la, Jason, lança Timothy.  
— C’est qu’il mordrait, le pe…  
— Boucle-la, Jason, répéta Dick. Lucius, question : moi, je sais que je suis le tuteur de Damian, mais est-ce que Talia le sait, elle ? Que se passe-t-il si elle fait opposition ?  
— Des fois, tu n’es vraiment qu’un abruti, fit Damian.  
— Maître Damian, l’absence de votre père ne vous dispense pas de politesse. »  
Cassandra flanqua une tape derrière le crâne de son cadet.  
Lucius secoua la tête.  
« Madame Al Ghul a renoncé à tous ses droits légaux concernant Damian.  
— Quoi ? Quand ça ?  
— Je ne sais pas à quel moment le fait que j’ai tourné le dos à la famille Al Ghul t’a échappé, Richard. Certes, tu as pris une balle dans le crâne peu de temps après mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela excuse tout. »  
L’adolescent avait l’air presque blessé. Dick lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux, que Damian fit mine de rejeter, sans beaucoup de conviction.  
« Je sais ce qu’il s’est passé de ton côté. Ça ne signifie pas que ta mère, elle, ait renoncé à toi. On ne s’aime pas beaucoup, tous les deux, ça m’étonnerait que de me savoir ton tuteur l’enchante beaucoup.  
— Elle l’a fait à ma demande. Cela lui permet de me mettre hors de portée légale de Grand-père. Il paraît que tu l’as battu en duel, cela l’a rassurée. »  
L’air approbateur, Damian croisa les bras.  
« … Tu as affronté Ra’s en duel ? Quand ? s’exclama Timothy d’un ton indigné.  
— Juste après la disparition de Bruce dans le passé », répondit Cassandra calmement.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Dick la dévisagea.  
« Il n’y avait que nous deux, pas d’autres témoins. Que Talia soit au courant, c’est une chose, mais… »  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules sans répondre.  
« Je n’arrive pas à croire que je ne le savais pas, marmonna Timothy, accusateur.  
— Tu te ramollis, commenta Jason.  
— S’il vous plaît », intervint Lucius d’un ton ferme.  
Il commençait à regretter de ne pas leur avoir parlé un par un.  
« J’aimerais que nous discutions de Wayne Enterprises. » Une pause. « Cette fois, nous ne cacherons pas l’absence de Bruce.  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Dick. On s’est débrouillés, la dernière fois…  
— Nous avions un sosie, la dernière fois lui fit remarquer Timothy.  
— Aussi, je veux profiter de cette occasion pour établir clairement et publiquement la succession. »  
Lucius les regarda un par un, Dick détourna les yeux.  
« Les parts sont distribuées de façon à ce que les héritiers de Bruce gardent la tête de l’entreprise. Richard, Timothy, comme vous le savez, vous êtes majoritaires en l’absence de Bruce, c’est à vous de prendre les rênes de l’entreprise. Je veux que nous discutions de la stratégie à mettre en place.  
— Et on a besoin d’être là pour ça ? râla Jason.  
— Vous avez votre mot à dire également.  
— Mais tu es là, Lucius, intervint Dick d’un ton parfaitement raisonnable. L’absence de Bruce ne change rien, à part qu’on ira aux bals de charité à sa place.  
— Vous allez devoir vous montrer, ça c’est certain. Pas seulement aux soirées mondaines, toutefois. Le mot officiel sera que Bruce a fait une crise cardiaque. Il faudra rassurer les investisseurs et les employés en montrant que la relève est assurée. Et cette relève, c’est vous. D’autant que je vais prendre ma retraite.  
— Quoi ?! »  
Timothy et Dick s’étaient exclamés d’un chœur parfait.  
« Mais Lucius… commença Timothy.  
— J’ai des petits-enfants, Timothy. J’aimerais avoir l’occasion de les entendre me casser les oreilles et leur donner l’occasion de me casser le dos. »  
Il marqua une pause.  
« Vous mettre à nouveau sur le devant de la scène préparera la transition.  
— Je ne prendrai pas la tête de Wayne Enterprises », déclara Dick brusquement.  
Voilà, c’était dit, c’était officiel, et c’était tout ce que Lucius attendait de lui. Lorsqu’il avait réalisé que Dick ne voulait pas devenir PDG, il s s’était demandé pourquoi le jeune homme ne le faisait pas savoir clairement, officiellement.  
Alfred lui avait fait comprendre que Dick choisissait ses batailles, et ayant déjà refusé sur divers sujets la main tendue de Bruce, il repoussait au maximum ce nouveau risque de le décevoir :  
« Je n’ai pas à vous apprendre que Bruce est très maladroit dans sa façon de déclarer son affection, cela ressemble toujours plus à un ultimatum ou une tentative d’emprisonnement qu’autre chose. Richard n’est pas le genre à se laisser faire, mais il reconnaît suffisamment l’intention première pour souffrir de décevoir Bruce. »  
Refuser d’être PDG, c’était rejeter le titre que Bruce lui avait réservé, lui avait gardé malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer : celui de l’Héritier.  
Le silence qui avait suivi l’annonce de Dick était pesant. Alfred pressa l’épaule de ce dernier. Lucius hocha brièvement la tête.  
« Acceptes-tu d’être là le temps de la transition ? demanda-t-il.  
— Bien sûr. Je représenterai Bruce le temps qu’il faudra. »  
Il resterait le problème de la fondation Martha Wayne, mais Dick accepterait probablement le rôle dans ce cas particulier. C’était beaucoup plus personnel.  
Lucius se tourna alors vers Timothy auquel on n’eut pas besoin d’expliquer la suite. Le jeune homme grimaça.  
« Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.  
— Tu étais prêt à dix-sept ans. Je ne vais pas te lâcher tout de suite, de toute façon. Mais tu dois être là plus souvent. Tu dois les réhabituer à ta présence. Il faut que le jour où je m’en aille, tout le monde sache déjà que tu es compétent, que tu fais un bon vice-président et que tu feras un bon PDG. »  
Tim s’était légèrement renfermé.  
« À moins que tu aies changé d’avis quant à ton rôle à Wayne Enterprises. »  
Lucius avait des plans de secours, mais rien qui vaille Timothy dans l’immédiat. Poussé dans ses retranchements, Dick reviendrait certainement sur sa décision mais Lucius préférait l’éviter. D’autant que Dick ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé aux rouages de l’entreprise, il faisait une excellente figure représentative au besoin, il s’intéressait aux créations, aux innovations, il avait de bonnes idées. Mais il serait terriblement malheureux à sa tête et ne saurait pas, dans l’absolu, comment diriger l’entreprise. Même s’ils avaient été intéressés, ni Cassandra ni Jason n’existaient aux yeux du grand public ; les raisons n’en étaient bien sûr pas les mêmes. Cassandra était discrète par choix, Jason en majorité par nécessité, sans que cela semble le déranger particulièrement. Sa résurrection avait été un problème administratif complexe, mais finalement moins que de dissimuler le poids financier que causait Batman à Wayne Enterprises.  
Restait Damian, qui était trop jeune et ne pourrait remplacer Lucius avant longtemps. Ce dernier avait repéré des noms parmi les figures montantes de Wayne Enterprises, des candidats potentiels à sa succession. Mais il rechignait à confier les Wayne et leurs… particularités à quelqu’un qui ne les connaissait pas. Il avait encore du tri à faire.  
« Si tu te dégonfles, Drake, je… »  
Cassandra plaqua la main sur la bouche de Damian et la maintint en place malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour se dégager.  
« Je n’ai pas changé d’avis, dit Timothy d’un ton ferme. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide, c’est tout.  
— La conférence de presse est demain soir. Je ne veux pas tarder plus. Richard et Timothy, vous en êtes obligatoirement. Damian, si tu le souhaites ? »  
Cassandra lâcha Damian qui la foudroya du regard.  
« J’en serai, bien entendu », dit-il d’un ton digne.  
Lucius hocha la tête, soulagé. Tout semblait s’organiser à merveille.  
Il prit une pile de fichiers et les fit passer à Jason.  
« Vous en avez un chacun, lisez et signez. Ce sont des protections légales, vous allez vite voir ce que je veux dire… »  
Jason jeta un coup d’œil rapide au paquet de feuilles avant de les passer à Timothy.  
« C’est quoi, ce snobisme, Dick ? » lança-t-il soudain.  
Il agita une fiche.  
« Jason Wayne, Timothy Wayne, Cassandra Wayne, Damian Wayne, mais Richard Grayson ? Pourquoi t’es le seul à garder légalement ton nom de famille d’origine, hein ? »  
Lucius haussa les sourcils. Ainsi, les plus jeunes ne savaient pas…. ? Il tourna les yeux vers Dick, navré de l’avoir mis involontairement sur la sellette, mais curieux de savoir comment il répondrait.  
« Maître Jason, intervint Alfred d’une voix calme, si je puis me permettre, vous…  
— C’est bon, Alfred », le coupa Dick.  
Il se leva de son siège et s’assit sur l’accoudoir, une main dans la poche. Jason, qui avait posé la question sur un ton de moquerie bon enfant et ne s’attendait vraisemblablement à rien de sérieux, se redressa. Le reste de la fratrie regardait son aîné avec une soudaine tension.  
« Je ne m’appelle pas Wayne, commença Dick d’un ton égal, parce que je ne suis pas un Wayne. Je n’ai pas été adopté. »  
Une demi-seconde de silence lourd comme du plomb, puis :  
« Quoi ?! »  
Jason et Timothy cette fois, en coordination parfaite. Damian avait froncé les sourcils. Seule Cassandra semblait relativement calme. Dick attendit que la tempête passe.  
« Comment ça, il t’a pas adopté ? C’est quoi ces conneries ?! s’emporta Jason avec une curieuse violence.  
— J’ai vu le papier ! s’exclama Timothy. Je sais qu’il voulait t’adopter, je l’ai vu, je me souviens…  
— Comment tu as… fit Dick, l’air ahuri. Non, pas la peine de me le dire, en fait.  
— Dick… », gronda Jason.  
Dick se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
« J’ai refusé d’être adopté, déclara-t-il calmement.  
— Tu as refusé », répéta Jason, hébété.  
Ils se dévisagèrent. Jason serra les poings.  
« Va te faire foutre ! » cracha-t-il.  
Il flanqua un coup de pied à son fauteuil, ignora la réprimande scandalisée d’Alfred et sortit à grands pas furieux.  
 _Au temps pour mes signatures_ , soupira intérieurement Lucius.  
Il chercha Dick du regard mais le jeune homme se frottait les yeux.  
« Qu’a-t-il encore, celui-là ? grogna Damian. Richard, tu…  
— Laisse tomber. Sujet bouclé, ok ? »  
C’était Timothy que Dick fixait avec insistance. Timothy se renfrogna mais ne commenta pas.  
Le reste de la réunion se fit dans un silence pesant. Lorsque tous les papiers furent signés, le petit groupe sortit en rang d’oignons, sauf Dick qui revint vers Lucius.  
« Donne-moi ce qu’il y a pour Jason, je ferai en sorte qu’il les signe.  
— Ils existent encore, tu sais.  
— De quoi ? »  
Lucius soupira.  
« Bruce réactualise régulièrement les papiers de ton adoption. »  
Une expression stupéfaite, puis un éclair de rage se succédèrent sur le visage de Dick.  
« C’est en cas de problème, ajouta Lucius, de contestation de ton héritage ou si on veut te retirer Damian, que tu puisses les signer rapidement. »  
Sans répondre, Dick tourna les talons, se dirigea vers la porte, puis semblant changer d’avis, ouvrit la fenêtre et en sauta.  
Lucius ne put s’empêcher d’aller vérifier s’il était en un seul morceau. Dick avait déjà disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucius sait parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit dans _Soul Blue_ si je dois garder un seul truc du Nolanverse, c'est ça. Et Morgan Freeman avec, bien entendu.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason était sorti dans le parc par égard pour Alfred, pour s’en prendre aux buissons plutôt qu’aux vases familiaux.  
Appuyé à un tronc d’arbre qu’il avait probablement tué à coups de poing, il regardait la fenêtre du bureau de Bruce où le reste du groupe devait sûrement signer des papiers et consoler ce pauvre, pauvre Dick martyrisé. Une nouvelle vague de rage l’envahit, et ce fut à cet instant qu’il vit son aîné sauter par la fenêtre.  
Incrédule, il le vit disparaître au coin du manoir. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu’il s’était passé mais sa colère dominait tout.  
Dick avait l’air de vouloir être seul, alors l’idée de le déranger l’emplit de satisfaction. Jason devina vaguement son trajet, il avait l’air de se diriger vers l’aile ouest, celle qu’on n’habitait pas. Il se mit à courir pour le devancer et surgit devant lui.  
« Maintenant tu t’expliques ! » cracha-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.  
Dick recula d’un pas, fit mine de le contourner mais Jason se mit en travers. Dick serra la mâchoire.  
« Écoute…  
— Non ! explosa Jason. Tu sais quoi ? Je m’en fous, t’es qu’un connard, je sais pas pourquoi je me fais chier avec toi, j’arrive pas à croire que t’as… Est-ce que tu te rends compte seulement ? Monsieur Richard Grayson, son Altesse royale qui se permet, qui peut se permettre de dire non à Bruce, t’es tellement sûr de toi, tellement sûr de ta place, hein, tu peux lui dire non et tu restes quand même son chouchou, l’héritier, le bon fifils à son Brucie, tu… »  
Le pied de Dick frappa l’arrière de son genou, Jason partit en arrière, se réceptionna et balança son poing en avant. Dick para, répliqua.  
« Tu sais rien, rien du tout, Jason, il faut toujours que tu te poses en victime, c’est toujours toi, toi, toi, on ne vit que pour te réprimer, te décevoir… » Flip, coup de pied. «… tu juges et tu critiques alors que t’as aucune idée de ce qui se passe…  
— Aucune idée ? »  
Crochet droit, coup de tête.  
« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? C’est toi qui sais rien, rien du tout, de ce que c’est que de te voir toujours, toujours devant, de savoir que tu seras toujours le meilleur pour Bruce, qu’on a beau se défoncer, y’en aura toujours que pour toi ! Tu peux te permettre de refuser d’être son fils et ça change rien ! Saint Dick Grayson, pleurez pour nous ! T’es le seul de nous tous qui n’est pas qu’un remplaçant !  
— Putain, Jason, merde ! »  
Dick cogna comme il ne l’avait jamais cogné ; Jason, habitué à ce qu’il retienne ses coups contre lui, vola plus loin que prévu, heurta le mur du manoir. Avant qu’il puisse se relever, Dick était sur lui, coup de genou dans le ventre, le plaqua par terre, la main contre la gorge de son cadet. Jason repéra immédiatement la faille dans sa défense, prêt à risquer une trachée contusionnée s’il arrivait à lui fêler une ou deux côtes, mais la violence inhabituelle de Dick l’avait surpris. Il prit une seconde pour l’analyser, une seconde qui suffit à Dick pour lâcher :  
« C’était un insulte, cette adoption !  
— Qu’est-ce que tu… »  
Dick s’écarta d’un coup, gracieux et adroit, ce connard, même avec la mâchoire ensanglantée et une épaule à la limite d’être déboîtée.  
« Tu vois tout en manière de compétition, dit-il, l’air vidé, l’expression fermée comme ça lui arrivait peu. T’imagines que t’as été lésé par rapport à moi, t’as jamais compris que toi et moi, on n’a jamais voulu la même chose. »  
Jason se releva lentement. Il aurait des bleus intéressants, ce soir. Dick était toujours créatif.  
« Parce que t’as jamais voulu le respect de Bruce, peut-être ? » cracha-t-il.  
Dick rit à gorge déployée, un rire mauvais, cassé.  
« Le respect de Bruce ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton moqueur. Ne me fais pas rire. Ce que tu veux, c’est une preuve d’amour, c’est être sûr qu’il t’aime comme le fils que tu es sur le papier. Mais de toute façon, il pourrait se faire tatouer “ Jason, je t’aime ” sur le front, et tu le croirais pas ! »  
Jason serra les poings.  
« Ta gueule. Et même si c’était vrai, ça change rien, tu vas pas me dire que tu craches dessus, alors que t’es comme un chi…  
— La différence entre toi et moi, c’est qu’à quinze ans je me branlais en pensant à lui. »  
Jason redressa la tête d’un coup, comme s’il avait reçut un uppercut en pleine face. Dick recula d’un pas, l’air de terriblement regretter ses paroles, et se passa une main sur le visage. Il pinça les lèvres, un reste de colère dans le regard.  
« La preuve d’amour que j’attendais, c’était qu’il me mette dans son lit le jour de mes dix-huit ans, dit-il encore. Au lieu de ça, il a inventé une mission et disparu pendant trois semaines. Alors tu vois, il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi être jaloux. »  
Dick s’essuya la bouche d’où coulait un filet de sang.  
« Lucius a encore des papiers à te faire signer. »  
Il tourna les talons. Jason le laissa partir. 

¤

Tim trouva Dick dans la batcave, en train de bidouiller sa moto. Un bleu impressionnant fleurissait sur sa mâchoire.  
« Jason est parti, dit Tim.  
— Il a signé ce qu’il avait à signer ? demanda Dick d’un ton calme démenti par la tension de sa nuque.  
— Oui, Alfred a donné les papiers à Lucius. »  
Tim s’assit à côté de lui. Jason avait été livide, replié sur lui-même, agressif. Ça faisait des années qu’il ne l’avait pas vu comme ça.  
« Tu sais ? Tu sais, pour Dick et Bruce ? avait-il demandé d’un ton mauvais.  
— Je sais quoi ? »  
Jason avait lâché un rire bref et méchant.  
« Tu sais pas, avait-il décidé. Tu t’es fait rouler, comme tout le monde. T’imagines même pas ce qu’il a dans la tête, ton cher Dick ! »  
Il était parti dans un tel état que Tim avait eu peur qu’il se tue sur la route. Une fois suffisait, merci.  
« Je le suis au cas où », avait annoncé Cassandra, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.  
 _Réveille-toi, Bruce._  
« Il va falloir que Batman se montre », dit Tim, parce que quitte à aborder un sujet dangereux, il préférait encore celui-là.  
Pour l’instant.  
« Oui. »  
Distraitement, Dick essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis sur son jean.  
« Il va falloir qu’on réadapte ton vieux costume », continua Tim, implacable.  
Le front plissé, Dick se tourna vers lui.  
« Je croyais que…  
— Non. »  
Son aîné tordit la bouche, se rappela qu’elle était sensible, grimaça.  
« Tu pourrais, dit-il. Tu en as les capacités. J’ai toujours pensé que…  
— Non, répéta Tim. Ce n’est pas que je crois ne pas pouvoir, c’est que je ne veux pas. Quand j’ai commencé, je ne voulais déjà pas rester Robin ad aeternam, alors devenir Batman ? »  
Comme Dick avait l’air de vouloir protester, il enchaîna rapidement :  
« Je refuse de tout donner à la Mission. J’ai trouvé un équilibre entre ma vie de justicier et ma vie privée. Il va déjà falloir que je me réorganise en devenant vice-président de WE, ça s’arrête là. S’il y a un Batman, ce sera toi.  
— On peut pas vraiment m’accuser de tout donner à la Mission…  
— Mais à Bruce, oui. En un sens, tu l’as déjà fait. Moi non. J’ai une limite, je l’ai trouvée : je ne sacrifierai pas Conner. »  
Plus jamais.  
Son choix, il était fait. Définitivement. Conner passait avant tout.  
Le choix de Dick aussi avait été fait, il y avait longtemps. Tim avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que malgré ses bravades, ses tentatives d’émancipation, son aîné n’avait jamais vraiment quitté Gotham, Bruce. Il leur avait sacrifié toutes ses autres amours, qu’elles soient vivantes ou villes.  
Tim ajouta :  
« C’est toi qui m’as toujours poussé vers lui, qui m’as toujours encouragé à sortir de la mentalité de Bruce et à vivre ma propre vie. Je t’en suis terriblement reconnaissant. Je suis désolé si ça bouscule tes plans. »  
Dick ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration profonde et leva les yeux vers les hauteurs sombres de la grotte.  
« J’ai vraiment pas envie de me coltiner cette bon Dieu de cape », murmura-t-il sur un ton faussement humoristique.  
Tim se mordit la lèvre.  
« Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais ça pourrait ne pas être pour longtemps… Cinq ans tout au plus.  
— Damian. »  
Tim hocha la tête, même si Dick ne le regardait pas.  
Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la possibilité infime que Bruce se remette complètement, mais il refusait d’en parler de peur d’attirer le mauvais sort.  
« Il évolue bien. Et s’il continue comme ça, il sera probablement le plus équilibré d’entre nous, tout en ayant l’obstination de Bruce… Sans compter qu’il a déjà Colin pour lui remettre les idées en place au besoin, et que si tout se passe bien… » Tim donna un petit coup sur la tête de Dick. « … on sera tous là pour le cadrer au début. »  
Dick se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
« Pas question de lui dire ou bien on va perdre tous les bénéfices de ces derniers mois. »  
Tim lâcha un petit rire. Puis :  
« Cette histoire d’adoption…  
— Oh, pitié, Tim. »  
Dick poussa un long soupir.  
« J’aimerais bien ne traumatiser qu’un seul de mes petits frères par jour, redemande-moi plus tard.  
— Mais est-ce que je le suis vraiment ? Ton petit frère ? »  
Tim regretta immédiatement cette question ; Dick le regarda comme s’il l’avait giflé.  
« Comment tu peux demander ça ? Tu as vraiment besoin d’un papier administratif pour ça ?  
— Je suis désolé, c’était stupide. »  
Il s’appuya contre Dick, initiant un contact physique qu’il savait plus parlant pour son aîné que tous les mots du monde.  
« C’était un choc, c’est tout, admit-il. On a été pris de court. Sauf Damian qui doit être en train de préparer ses papiers d’adoption. »  
Dick lutta visiblement contre un sourire.  
« Il a déjà un père, et malgré tout sa mère existe toujours.  
— Non, non, ce serait lui qui t’adopterait ! »  
Cette fois Dick éclata de rire avant de grimacer, une main sur sa mâchoire.  
« Aouch, aouch ! Jason, bordel !  
— Si ça peut te consoler, il boitillait quand il est parti.  
— Cette foutue tête de pioche.  
— Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je sais pas pourquoi Jason s’est excité, mais… »  
Tim passa un bras autour de celui de Dick, parfaitement conscient qu’il se servait du point faible de son aîné, mais l’idée de ne pas savoir quelque chose, de ne pas savoir quelque chose au sujet de Bruce et Dick le rendait dingue et surpassait son sentiment de culpabilité.  
Ce n’était pas juste que Jason soit au courant et pas lui.  
Dick lui déposa un énorme baiser sur le front et se leva.  
« Je vais voir dans quel état est mon costume, et mettre les modifs en route. Si tu veux aller voir Conner, n’hésite pas, je te préviendrai dès que Bruce froncera les sourcils. »  
Discussion close.  
Un peu vexé, Tim suivit Dick du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans la salle des costumes. Dick ne voulait pas parler, Jason était trop dangereux pour le moment…  
Restait Alfred.  
Tim prit une profonde inspiration, se rappela qu’il n’avait plus onze ans, et que Dick lui avait demandé d’attendre.  
Il pouvait le faire. Il était adulte, et responsable.  
Mais, quand même, ce n’était vraiment pas juste. 

¤

Jason s’était installé au bord du fleuve, sur les docks, et jetait dans l’eau tout ce qu’il avait à portée de main, comme un enfant boudeur.  
Cachée sur un toit, Cassandra le surveillait lorsque Barbara la contacta.  
« Batgirl à l’écoute.  
— Salut, ma belle. J’ai vu que tu étais sur les docks, tout va bien ?  
— N et Hood se sont disputés. J’ai suivi Hood pour vérifier qu’il ne ferait pas de bêtises.  
— Ah… Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?  
— Il essaie de remplir le fleuve avec des cailloux. »  
Un ricanement étouffé.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
Jason était passé en mode ricochets. Cassandra suivit du regard le rebond des petites pierres.  
« Il a découvert que N a refusé que B l’adopte, d’abord. Après ils se sont battus, mais je n’ai pas les détails.  
— Trop polie pour écouter aux portes ? »  
Cassandra haussa les épaules sans répondre.  
« Ça devait forcément exploser, tous ensemble au même endroit. Ils ont le choix, question tension. Comment vas-tu ?  
— Ça va. »  
Barbara garda le silence. Cassandra sentit cette pression polie, cet encouragement ferme à développer que Barbara avait toujours exigé d’elle quand elle avait commencé à parler.  
« C’est… bizarre, admit-elle. D’être là-bas. Avec tout le monde. Je… »  
Elle chercha ses mots.  
« Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l’aise. Ce n’est pas… chez moi.  
— Tu fais partie de cette famille au même titre que les autres.  
— Mais je n’ai jamais vraiment vécu au manoir comme eux. Du moins pas longtemps. Je n’ai pas ce sentiment d’y appartenir, comme eux. Je ne me sens pas isolée, mais ils sont… Ce sont…  
— Les garçons de Bruce. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. »  
Malgré elle, Cassandra sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres – plutôt que de la jalousie, c’était une pointe d’affection pour ses « frères », ce groupe de garçons ridicules, avec leurs drames et leur stupide rivalité.  
« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? »  
Occupée par les Birds of Prey, Barbara n’avait pu les rejoindre au manoir. Elle avait été là, mais de loin, et personne ne l’avait soutenue, elle, pendant les heures difficiles où ils n’avaient pas su ce qui adviendrait de Bruce.  
« Aussi bien que possible, répondit-elle. Dinah est là, on s’est fait une soirée entre filles. D’ailleurs, quand tu en as marre de leurs problèmes existentiels, ton lit t’attend… »  
Au bord de l’eau, Jason se leva et eut l’air de vouloir s’arracher les cheveux.  
« Merci, répondit Cassandra.  
— J’ai averti Stephanie, aussi, je sais que tu n’avais pas encore eu l’occasion de lui parler. Je lui ai dit que ce n’était pas la peine de s’affoler, et que je la préviendrais si les choses prenaient un tour négatif.  
— Je l’appellerai.  
— Elle termine ses examens dans deux semaines, je demanderai à Dick de nous prêter le batplane pour qu’elle puisse passer le week-end ici. »  
Cassandra hocha la tête. Londres n’était pas si loin avec leur technologie. Elle avait eu l’occasion de rejoindre son amie en Grande-Bretagne. Stephanie aimait terriblement UCL, et Londres. Ça faisait plaisir de la voir si épanouie – même sans le masque de Batgirl qu’elle avait, de ses propres mots, « rendu » à Cassandra en quittant Gotham. Cette dernière avait accepté de le reprendre en attendant son retour, toutefois Stephanie donnait de plus en plus l’air de ne pas vouloir quitter l’Angleterre. Elle se maintenait en forme mais ne sortait plus qu’occasionnellement en justicière, pour donner un coup de main aux masques du coin.  
Jason se redressa soudain et marcha vers sa moto d’un pas décidé. Cassandra se prépara à le suivre, prête à l’empêcher de tuer qui que ce soit.  
Puis elle vit qu’il rentrait au manoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (la la la, je ne sais pas écrire les scènes de combat, la la la)
> 
> Le chapitre est un peu court, mais le suivant, le dernier de la première partie, arrive vite, j'ai juste quelques modifications à faire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que je poste mes fics en plusieurs fois : j'oublie de le faire v_v

Damian coupa la communication avec le Tibet, rassuré par son échange avec Colin. « Rassuré », une émotion qui aurait été difficile à accepter quelques mois plus tôt encore. Être rassuré impliquait qu’on avait été inquiet : peur et affection, deux faiblesses inacceptables.   
Ou deux forces inépuisables si l’on savait s’en servir.   
Petit à petit, Damian se libérait de son éducation extrême, trouvait un équilibre entre ce qu’il avait appris dans son enfance et ce que Richard et son père avaient commencé à lui enseigner avant de le remettre entre les mains des maîtres du monastère.   
Après avoir vérifié que personne n’y était, il se glissa dans la chambre de son père et se rapprocha du lit.   
Il avait lu le rapport médical, même si ce dernier comportait beaucoup de points d’interrogation. Le corps de son père, apparemment, avait déjà réagi à plusieurs occasions de façon totalement imprévisible. Ses nombreux contacts avec des éléments inconnus tels que la magie, l’hyperespace, les dimensions parallèles rendaient tout diagnostique hasardeux. Les médecins et spécialistes de Gotham étaient heureusement habitués à ce genre de phénomènes, la ville était passée par suffisamment de catastrophes plus ou moins naturelles, abritaient suffisamment de personnages aux pouvoirs étranges pour que même un citoyen lambda soit affecté par des maux inhabituels, ce qui protégeait l’identité de Batman.   
« Père, j’ai appris que Richard avait refusé que vous l’adoptiez. Je n’en connais pas les raisons, mais je suis certain que c’est de votre faute. Je vais donc accomplir le travail que vous n’avez pu et le convaincre qu’il est de son devoir de faire partie de cette famille de façon tout à fait officielle. »  
La poitrine de son père continua à se soulever lentement, ses cils ne trahirent même pas un frémissement.   
« Père, ce comportement n’est pas digne de vous. Tout le monde vous attend. »  
Il ne répondit pas à l’injonction de son fils. Damian s’assit sur le fauteuil et attendit.   
Il y était encore une demi-heure plus tard lorsque Pennyworth passa prodiguer les quelques soins dont il était chargé. Damian avait depuis longtemps compris que majordome n’était qu’un titre fallacieux et que Pennyworth avait tous les talents requis d’un homme au service des Wayne, toutefois il se faisait vieux et ils avaient dû laisser des étrangers à la famille s’occuper de son père pour les soins plus physiques.   
« Maître Damian, vous avez l’air bien soucieux.   
— Je réfléchis. »  
Pennyworth s’approcha des machines qui surveillaient l’état de son père.   
« Des pensées bien graves, semble-t-il. Ne vous ai-je pas dit que votre père se réveillerait ?  
— Je pensais à la malédiction de Robin. »  
Le vieux majordome interrompit son geste. Les sourcils haussés, il se tourna vers Damian.   
« Juste ciel, faut-il faire chercher un exorciste ? »  
Damian lui jeta un regard noir. L’humour de Pennyworth était terriblement inapproprié.   
« Richard a perdu ses parents, Todd et Drake également. Je me demandais si mon tour arrivait.   
— Vous oubliez mademoiselle Stephanie. Sa mère est encore bien en vie.   
— Est-ce qu’elle compte vraiment ? »  
Pennyworth le regarda bien dans les yeux et Damian redressa la tête d’un air grognon.   
« C’est peut-être différent parce que c’est une fille, déclara-t-il. Mais admettez que c’est troublant.   
— Maître Damian, vous n’avez pas exactement une vie des plus tranquilles. Maître Bruce et Richard ont été rapprochés par leur tragédie commune. Les drames qui ont suivi ne sont que le reflet de vos activités.   
— Karma », marmonna Damian.   
Il se leva.   
« Je ne sais pas si je suis plus en danger de perdre Richard et Père sous prétexte qu’ils sont Nightwing et Batman ou s’il n’y a pas meilleure protection pour eux.   
— C’est une question que je me pose depuis longtemps. Je n’en ai toujours pas la réponse. »  
Pennyworth marqua une pause.   
« Vous ne craignez pas pour votre mère ?   
— Je l’ai déjà perdue. »   
Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de répondre, Damian ajouta :   
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pennyworth, ce n’est pas comme si elle m’avait élevée. J’ai fait mon choix. Je suis certain aujourd’hui que c’est le bon. »  
L’expression de Pennyworth s’adoucit de façon terriblement embarrassante, mais il daigna ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie et se tourna vers son patient. Après un dernier regard à son père, Damian partit à la recherche de Richard. 

¤

« Ce n’est pas le costume de Père. »  
Dick faillit sursauter et jura intérieurement. Il avait eu tendance à accuser les jeunes années de Damian auprès des ninjas de sa mère, alliées à la génétique paternelle, mais ces derniers temps, il savait que c’était à Cassandra qu’il devait reprocher la manie de leur benjamin à disparaître dans le silence et les ombres.   
« Très bien observé, ça mérite un bon point.   
— C’est ton ancien costume.   
— Et je flotte dedans. Il pèse une tonne. Comment j’ai jamais réussi à faire des galipettes avec ? »  
Désolé, Dick se regarda dans le miroir.   
« Il va falloir que je reprenne un paquet de muscles. Je veux pas que le Joker se foute de ma gueule. Il va falloir le refaire entièrement, je suis sûr qu’on peut trouver encore le moyen de l’alléger…  
— Cela signifie-t-il que Drake ne sera pas Batman ?   
— Avec un sens de la déduction pareil, on ne peut nier ton ascendance.   
— Pourquoi ?   
— Pourquoi quoi ? »   
Damian le foudroya du regard. Dick lui fit une grimace mi-moqueuse, mi-d’excuse.   
« Tim ne veut pas être Batman. »  
L’expression de Damian était perdue quelque part entre l’horrification, l’incompréhension et la satisfaction.   
« Ce n’est pas comme s’il en était digne, de toute façon.  
— Ce qu’il y a de bien avec toi, Damian, c’est que tu restes tout à fait prévisible. Dick, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ? »  
Tim était en costume, il ne manquait que son masque.   
« Non, répondit Dick. Je disais adieu à ma taille de guêpe. Ce soir, je vais utiliser le bon vieux coup du tour en batmobile. »  
Il n’en sortirait pas à moins d’une urgence ; c’était surtout pour que la gente criminelle sente la présence de Batman. Si Nightwing se montrait trop, ils comprendraient que le chef n’était pas en ville. Même après toutes ces années, ils cultivaient la douce illusion que sans Batman, les chauves-souris n’étaient pas capables de défendre Gotham.   
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Tu ne vas pas retrouver Conner ? »  
Tim secoua la tête.   
« J’ai vu ça avec lui. Je reste pour le moment. On se réorganisera dans quelques jours. Tu as eu Clark ?   
— Oui, il a dit qu’il passerait quand les choses se seraient calmées… Et que je ferais mieux d’avertir Diana aussi si je ne veux pas recevoir la fureur des Amazones en pleine face. »  
Avertir Diana signifiait d’abord en parler à Donna ou il se ferait crucifier, en parler à Donna signifiait le dire aussi à Roy, Wally et Garth.   
Le mot allait passer, petit à petit.   
« Ce n’est pas leur problème, grogna Damian.   
— Je te retire ton bon point, et tu as un gage. Le numéro quatre.   
— Grayson ! »  
Dick regarda Damian dans les yeux, ce dernier soutint son regard, bras croisés, mais finalement il marmonna du bout des lèvres :  
« Un pour tous, tous pour un. »  
Tim eut l’amabilité d’étouffer son amusement.   
Alfred leur apporta de quoi grignoter, puis ils organisèrent la patrouille : Tim et Damian commenceraient, ensuite Dick partirait faire le tour en batmobile. Dès son retour, Cassandra sillonnerait la ville en fonction des indications d’Oracle et irait trouver Batwoman pour lui signaler l’absence temporaire de Batman en ville. Cette dernière directive exaspéra Damian qui déclara que, justement, son père ne l’aurait pas fait. Toutefois, Dick comme Tim étaient déterminés à ce que la transition se fasse plus tranquillement que les fois précédentes, et cela impliquait de mettre un maximum de personnes sur le qui-vive.   
« On commence à être rôdés, commenta Tim.   
— Au bout de la troisième fois, il était temps.   
— Troisième ? répéta Damian, les sourcils froncés.   
— Tu devais encore être dans ton tube la première fois, quand ton père s’est fait briser le dos par ton presque-oncle Bane.   
— Mon quoi ? »  
Tim et Dick échangèrent un regard amusé. Damian prit l’air déterminé de celui qui allait fouiller les archives, puis les deux Robins quittèrent la batcave, chacun sur leur moto.   
Ils avaient à peine disparu que Jason déboula comme une furie sur la sienne, en sauta sans se soucier de la garer et marcha à grands pas vers Dick. Cassandra tomba alors du plafond et atterrit entre eux, ombre menaçante tournée vers Jason.   
Il y eut un silence.   
« Toi, me gonfle pas ! » gronda Jason en direction de la jeune femme.   
Cette dernière, ramassée sur elle-même, resta parfaitement immobile. Dick se pinça l’arête du nez.   
« On se calme, dit-il. Jason, j’ai pas l’intention de me battre avec toi, mais si…  
— Je veux juste discuter, ok ? grogna Jason avec un certain manque de crédibilité. On peut parler, non ? »   
Tournant toujours le dos à Dick, Cassandra leva une main, réussissant à exprimer à la fois son incrédulité et le fait qu’elle lui laissait le soin de prendre la décision.   
« C’est bon, Cass. Ça va aller. »  
Il ne pouvait pas repousser Jason, pas maintenant. C’était trop important. Dick refusait le risque d’être à nouveau à couteaux tirés avec lui, pas à cause de ça. Sa relation avec Bruce avait déjà causé trop de problèmes à leur famille.   
Et puis, s’il y avait une seule personne qui méritait une explication, c’était Jason. Il avait construit tellement de lui-même autour de sa rivalité avec Dick qu’une partie de ses certitudes avait dû complètement s’effondrer.   
Cassandra haussa les épaules, puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans les ombres de la batcave.   
« Cuisine, déclara Dick.   
— Quoi ?   
— On va dans la cuisine. »  
Parce qu’il s’agissait du territoire d’Alfred et que ce dernier était la seule personne, peut-être, pour laquelle Jason avait encore un minimum de respect. Ou du moins la seule personne qu’il craignait encore de blesser. Là, il réussirait sûrement à contenir sa violence. Et puis, cela ferait comprendre à Cassandra qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle écoute. Dick en voulait un peu à Lucius de l’avoir « trahi » comme ça, même si c’était involontaire. Alors il voulait s’expliquer dans des conditions qu’il maîtrisait.   
Jason lui jeta un regard qui n’était pas dupe, serra les poings mais suivit.   
Ignorant tout bon sens, Dick lui tourna délibérément le dos le temps du trajet.   
La cuisine était propre et rangée lorsqu’ils y pénétrèrent, bien entendu, mais sur la table, comme un message (et comment avait-il su ?) se trouvaient deux mugs, la bouilloire encore fumante et la boîte de tisane relaxante qu’Alfred buvait le soir.   
Dick ne put s’empêcher de sourire ; derrière lui Jason poussa un grognement qui ressemblait fortement à un rire étranglé. L’atmosphère se détendit d’un cran. Dick se hissa sur le comptoir et s’y assit, ce qui était strictement interdit. Jason croisa les bras. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Jason fut le premier à briser le silence.   
« Tu t’es foutu de ma gueule. Dis-moi que tu t’es foutu de ma gueule.   
— J’aurais pas dû le dire comme ça.   
— Alors c’est vrai. »  
Jason porta le poing à la bouche, comme pour le mordre.   
« Comment tu peux… c’est notre… ton…  
— Père ? Non. Mon père s’appelait John Grayson. Et je n’ai jamais éprouvé l’envie ni le besoin de lui trouver un substitut. Si dans ma vie il y a eu une autre figure parentale, c’est Alfred, pas Bruce. »  
Comme Jason secourait la tête, Dick ajouta :  
« Ce que tu ne comprends pas, ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre… c’est que Bruce était un gosse, quand je l’ai connu. Un gosse de plus de vingt ans, terrifiant, mais un gosse. J’ai souvent plus été son camarade de jeu que son pupille. Il me parlait en ami et me laissait répliquer en égal, sauf quand il piquait des crises de pseudo-responsabilité qui n’ont, d’ailleurs, jamais marché. Ça ne mène pas à voir en lui une figure paternelle. Un mentor, oui, et quel mentor ! »  
Dick haussa les épaules.   
« J’imagine que c’était couru d’avance, naturel, que je me tourne vers lui quand mes hormones ont pris plus d’importance que mes saltos.   
— T’étais pas isolé ! s’exclama Jason. Tu avais les Teen Titans, tu…  
— Dieu sait que je les aime, mais ils ne faisaient vraiment pas le poids. Peut-être que si j’avais rencontré Kory plus tôt…   
— Tu les as choisis ! Tu t’es tiré pour eux ! »  
Dick ferma un instant les yeux, parce que si ce n’était pas du Bruce verbatim, cette réflexion…   
« Non. Je suis parti pour moi. Je suis allé auprès d’eux parce qu’ils sont ma deuxième famille. »  
Jason se frotta le front. Dick prit une inspiration.   
« Ça ne change rien pour toi. À part, peut-être, que tu vas enfin croire qu’il t’a adopté parce qu’il le voulait, et pas pour me rendre jaloux. »  
La porte claqua. Dick resta seul.   
Appuyé sur les mains, il leva les yeux au plafond. Lorsque la porte se rouvrit, quelques minutes plus tard, il regarda Alfred d’un air coupable.   
« Descendez de ce comptoir, vous savez bien que vous n’avez pas le droit d’y monter. »  
Dick en sauta.   
« Je suis désolé, Alfred.   
— Il s’en remettra. »  
Dick, alors, le prit dans ses bras et faisant fi de son horreur britannique pour toute démonstration physique d’affection, l’étreignit bien fort. 

(fin de la première partie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il existe tout un arc ( _Veritas Liberat_ ) où Bane croit que Thomas Wayne est son père et où Bruce et lui jouent les frères perdus et retrouvés, avant que ce ne soit démenti. True story.


	5. Deuxième partie

 

 

Bruce attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes que ses sens lui reviennent. Son corps était lourd sur le matelas, il avait mal au cœur, à la tête. Il était dans une pièce sombre et silencieuse. Son dernier souvenir était cette patrouille avec Tim.

Tim.

Ce fut cette pensée qui l’incita à ouvrir les paupières, ce besoin de savoir s’il allait bien. Car si lui était à terre, qu’était-il arrivé à son fils ?

Il identifia sa chambre, la disposition familière des meubles. Puis il y eut une main sur son bras et en même temps, une voix qu’il reconnut, tremblante d’émotion, mais familière :

« Maître Bruce, tout va bien. Ne vous agitez pas.

— Tim ? réussit-il à demander du bout des lèvres, la voix rauque, la gorge douloureuse.

— Il se porte bien. Tout le monde va bien. »

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, Bruce perdit à nouveau connaissance.

 

À son deuxième réveil, Cassandra était à côté d’Alfred. Il faisait jour, les rideaux étaient ouverts et il eut le droit de boire un demi-verre d’un liquide au goût étrange. Alfred avait les yeux brillants. Bruce referma les paupières.

 

Troisième réveil. Tim, puis Damian.

Il se sentait toujours aussi faible. Il ne savait pas ce qui l’avait atteint, quel produit chimique, quel sortilège l’avait abattu, ni combien de temps il était resté hors service.

Tim.

Le soulagement de l’avoir vu.

Damian lisait le journal, lentement, la voix haute et claire.

À un moment, Tim lui dit : « On est le 8 septembre. Tu dors depuis quatre mois. »

 

¤

 

Alfred était furieux contre Bruce, ce qui se traduisait pas un silence absolu concernant tout ce qui n’était pas sa santé.

« Vous avez brûlé votre corps par les deux bouts, lui avait-il dit, la voix inhabituellement chevrotante d’émotion. Maintenant, vous allez vous reposer et accepter les soins prodigués par l’infirmier et la kinésithérapeute sans les ennuyer, ou croyez-moi que je rendrai votre vie très difficile. »

La faiblesse de Bruce lui rendait la réplique impossible.

L’infirmier lui promettait son dossier médical sans jamais le lui apporter. La kinésithérapeute ne lui parlait que de prendre son mal en patience. Damian s’obstinait à lui lire le journal et à le commenter, ce qui était gentil de sa part mais ne l’aidait en rien. Surtout que Bruce le soupçonnait de censurer certaines nouvelles… ou alors Gotham n’avait jamais été aussi calme, sans parler de la planète entière.

Bruce était prêt à tout, plus précisément à arracher ses sondes, ce qui était probablement à la limite d’au-dessus de ses forces, lorsque Tim surgit un début d’après-midi, l’air d’avoir échappé de justesse à toute l’armée de Ra’s Al Ghul.

« Alfred est parti faire de grosses courses et Colin occupe Damian, annonça-t-il d’un ton satisfait. On a environ une heure et demie de tranquillité. »

Il s’assit à côté de Bruce, bien en vue, et sortit de sa sacoche une liasse de papiers.

« Ce sont les rapports de tes examens médicaux. Tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux d’ici une petite semaine. Dick est en train de négocier avec Alfred pour qu’il accepte de te donner une chaise roulante. »

Bruce avait dû ciller, Tim se redressa.

« Oh, zut, tu ne l’as pas encore vu, hein ? Tu dormais la fois où il a pu passer, et j’imagine que personne ne t’a rien dit… »

Bruce pinça les lèvres. L’air déterminé, Tim se pencha vers lui.

« D’abord, tout le monde va bien, Cass est à Hong Kong pour régler des trucs dont je n’ai pas les détails, mais elle revient ce week-end, sinon plus tôt. Je m’occupe de la WE avec Lucius. Ça a un peu excité les foules au début mais maintenant ça s’est calmé. Pour le moment, je fais semblant de vivre au manoir et Conner me dépose tous les matins. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils, Tim enchaîna immédiatement :

« On fait attention à ce que personne ne le remarque ! Tu vois, si j’avais un batplane… »

Il laissa sa voix en suspens, sourire en coin, puis reprit :

« Jason et Dick se sont engueulés très fort peu de temps après ta chute. Jason va bien mais il boude, on ne l’a pas vu depuis. Barbara le tient à l’œil. Elle va bien aussi, Steph aussi, elle est venue plus régulièrement. »

Il croisa les bras.

« Dick est Batman. »

Bruce ferma les yeux.

« Ces derniers temps, il a aussi dû être Nightwing, il dit que ça lui flanque des crises de schizophrénie. Les Titans ont eu besoin de lui et tout le monde a décidé d’un commun accord que c’était trop bizarre, Batman menant les Titans, alors il a renfilé le costume de Nightwing pour eux. Aussi, il est en train de créer plus ou moins à son insu des Young Outsiders. »

Bruce rouvrit les paupières.

« Quatre mois », croassa-t-il.

Le regard de Tim s’illumina, il se mit à rire comme cela lui arrivait peu. Il prit la main de Bruce, la pressa dans la sienne.

« Je sais ! On ne peut pas le laisser deux minutes sans surveillance, alors quatre mois… »

Il eut une inspiration brutale, presque un sanglot, se plia en deux soudain, les yeux fermés.

« Je suis tellement content que tu te sois réveillé. »

Puisant des forces là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir, Bruce lui pressa la main en retour. Il s’en voulait, d’avoir faibli devant Tim. Ce dernier avait vu son père mourir trop de fois déjà.

Tim reprit rapidement son sang-froid, clairement embarrassé, puis entreprit de lui lire les résultats de ses examens.

 

¤

 

Lorsque Bruce obtint sa chaise roulante, il n’avait pas encore vu Dick, mais il avait commencé à tricher sur sa rééducation.

Alfred et Damian le surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu et il n’avait pas beaucoup d’opportunités, mais il les saisissait sans vergogne. Il avait écouté, enregistré les diagnostiques que Tim lui avait lus. Les pincettes que prenait son entourage lui devenaient insupportables, la lenteur de sa rééducation lui semblait inutile.

Dick le surprit alors qu’il tentait de sortir de sa chaise.

 

¤

 

« Je peux aussi te casser les deux jambes, lança Dick de la porte de la chambre. Bon Dieu, mais il faut te le crier en quelle langue, que tu dois te reposer ? »

Ce n’était pas la première chose que Dick aurait voulu lui dire. Bruce lui jeta un regard noir. Furieux d’avoir été pris de court, sûrement, furieux de sa position de faiblesse.

Dick n’en avait rien à foutre.

« Je connais mon corps mieux que n’importe qui d’autre. Je sais ce qu’il supporte, ce qu…

— Ton corps t’a trahi, Bruce ! Ce n’est pas Bane qui t’a défoncé le dos, ce n’est pas le Joker qui t’a fait passer un mauvais quart d’heure, tu n’as pas pris une balle ! Tu es tombé, sans prévenir, sans aucune raison extérieure, pendant une mission de routine ! »

Dick referma les poings.

« On a vérifié, revérifié, contre-vérifié : ce n’est pas de la magie, ce n’est pas de la technologie inconnue, alors tu peux te sortir cette idée de la tête immédiatement. »

Bruce pinça les lèvres et Dick lâcha un petit rire amer.

« Putain, je le savais, je te connais par cœur ! »

Il se frotta le visage.

« Tu as perdu trente kilos, tes muscles sont réduits à une peau de chagrin et tu n’as pas été foutu de savoir à quel moment tu avais dépassé les limites du supportable. Tu ne connaissais pas ton corps aussi bien que ça, apparemment ! Et aujourd’hui tu n’as aucune idée de l’état dans lequel il est ! Tu as besoin de repos, de repos et de repos seulement ! Ou alors tu me permets de faire venir Donna ou Raven et tu acceptes d’être guéri en trichant ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, une éternité. Bruce détourna les yeux le premier. Dick partit en claquant la porte.

 

¤

 

Tim, dans son costume de vice-président, le dénicha dans la salle d’entraînement de la batcave, en train de cogner sur un sac de sable comme s’il s’agissait d’Harvey Dent.

« Qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche. Il est catatonique !

— Ce qu’il avait besoin d’entendre ! rétorqua Dick. Ce… Ce connard ! »

Uppercut.

« Pas foutu de ralentir, encore à s’accrocher à l’idée qu’il va retrouver ses forces d’un moment à l’autre, à l’idée que ce n’est. Pas. Sa. Faute ! » Volée de coups. « Tout ça parce qu’il est In.Ca.Pable… d’accepter son erreur ! »

Un dernier coup de pied et Dick se retourna brusquement vers Tim.

« Tu lui as donné son dossier médical ! lança-t-il d’un ton accusateur.

— Bien sûr que oui ! Tu crois que ne pas l’avoir l’aurait empêché de se démener ? Au moins avec les données en main, on peut espérer qu’il les prenne en compte ! »

Dick lâcha un ricanement mauvais.

« Bruce ? HA ! »

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, puis ses jambes le lâchèrent et il se laissa tomber assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.

« Il a l’air tellement fragile. »

Tim fit quelques pas et s’assit à côté de lui.

« Il a perdu trente-deux kilos », lui rappela-t-il tout bas.

Les yeux fermés, Dick s’appuya contre lui.

« C’est différent, c’est différent de le voir allongé sur un lit et de savoir, intellectuellement, qu’il… et de le voir sur la chaise roulante à essayer de se lever…

— Oui », fit soudain Cassandra.

Dick rouvrit les yeux brutalement, Tim et lui échangèrent un regard agacé de rouges-gorges pris par surprise.

Cassandra était à l’entrée de la salle, en civil.

« Je ne pensais pas, dit-elle tout bas, que ce serait aussi. Aussi dur. »

Dick tapota l’espace devant Tim et lui. Cassandra eut une seconde d’hésitation, puis vint s’asseoir. Ils gardèrent le silence tous les trois, la tête penchée les uns vers les autres et leurs genoux se touchant.

« Bruce n’est pas immortel, souffla Dick. Et s’il continue… Et je crois qu’on en a tous marre de courir après les puits de Lazare. On ne peut pas compter sur une résurrection intempestive. Et vu ce que ça a donné pour Jason…

— Je ne veux même pas imaginer pour Bruce, confirma Tim avec un rire étouffé, sans joie.

— Alors on fait en sorte qu’il ne meure pas, ajouta Cassandra.

— À nous tous, on devrait y arriver », dit Dick.

Ils restèrent là un temps infini, partageant leur deuil, leur joie, leur détermination. Puis il y eut des pas furieux, et :

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ? interrogea Damian.

— On invoque une licorne, déclara Tim.

— Venant de Richard et toi, ça ne m’étonne pas, mais la présence de Cassandra dément toute action à ce point ridicule.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda calmement Dick.

L’air méfiant mais ne supportant pas d’être mis à l’écart, Damian hocha lentement la tête.

« Viens t’asseoir, entre Tim et Cass. »

Cassandra s’écarta vers Dick pour laisser de la place à leur benjamin. Tim jeta un regard faussement trahi à Dick. Une fois installé, Damian les dévisagea avec les sourcils froncés.

« Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant ? CÂLINS ! »

Les cris d’agonie de Damian disparurent dans les hautes voûtes de la caverne.

 

¤

 

Bruce se réveilla de manière inexpliquée et, réalisa-t-il avec un sentiment de satisfaction, il avait immédiatement tourné la tête vers l’origine de ce qui l’avait dérangé dans son sommeil. Un peu tard, toutefois, l’intrus était déjà installé dans un fauteuil à ses côtés, profondément endormi. C’était sa main, retombée sur le matelas, qui avait réveillé Bruce.

Qu’il s’agisse de Dick le consola un peu. Ce dernier était l’une des rares personnes, très rares, auprès desquelles Bruce se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir.

Quand même, Bruce aurait dû réagir dès que la porte s’était ouverte. Il se força à détourner ses pensées, détailla dans la pénombre la silhouette écroulée.

Il était surpris de sa présence.

Après son explosion plus tôt, on aurait pu s’attendre à ce qu’il disparaisse au moins quarante-huit heures pour se calmer, sinon plus. Paradoxalement, vue son caractère, Dick n’avait jamais été très doué en matière de conflits ou d’émotions trop violentes.

Ce qui était une réflexion d’une hypocrisie sans nom et parfaitement injuste de la part de Bruce.

Dick aurait bientôt trente ans, il avait mûri, lui ; il n’avait fait que s’améliorer et changer en bien.

Bruce s’obstinait à lui refuser l’expérience des dix dernières années. Mais soudain, il se sentait terriblement vieux.

Presque malgré lui, il posa les doigts contre la paume offerte.

Dans son sommeil, Dick lâcha un petit soupir. Bruce regretta soudain l’absence de lumière, cette occasion perdue de le détailler sans artifices, de juger sa fatigue.

De le regarder, tout simplement.

Un nouveau soupir et Dick referma les doigts sur ceux de Bruce, la poigne étonnamment ferme.

« Tu devrais aller au lit.

— Loooong couloir, marmonna Dick d’un ton plaintif et sans bouger.

— Tu es ridicule.

— C’est toi qu’es ridicule. »

Il y avait encore un peu de ressentiment dans sa voix alors Bruce passa le pouce sur sa main, une excuse silencieuse, insuffisante.

Mais s’il y avait une chose qui n’avait pas changé chez Dick, c’était sa capacité à transformer les gestes maladroits de Bruce en longs discours éloquents, ou du moins à les accepter comme tels.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis préparé pour ma… retraite. J’y suis préparé depuis ce qu’il s’est passé avec Bane. »

Dick poussa un long grognement, puis se redressa avec une raideur inhabituelle qui trahissait sa fatigue. Et une tranquillité auprès de Bruce qui, si elle ne lui était pas inconnue, avait disparu pendant si longtemps qu’il en eut la gorge serrée. Pendant des années, Dick ne s’était pas permis de lui montrer de faiblesse, autre chose que de la perfection ; même, surtout, lorsqu’ils se disputaient. Peut-être était-il enfin parfaitement sur de lui, de sa valeur, peut-être était-il enfin sûr de sa place dans la vie de Bruce.

Un mélange des deux, sûrement.

Malgré son changement de position, Dick garda la main dans la sienne.

« Bien sûr que tu as tout préparé. Ça m’inquiéterait beaucoup que tu ne l’aies pas fait. Mais être préparé, ça ne veut pas dire être prêt. Si tu étais prêt, tu obéirais à ta kiné au lieu de forcer les choses. »

Il se frotta les yeux.

« Parce que là, actuellement, tu es fragile – oui, je l’ai dit, tadam, je peux même te l’épeler si tu veux – et si tu te tues sous prétexte d’aller plus vite, je te ressuscite juste pour te re-tuer derrière. »

Bruce garda le silence.

« On a besoin de toi, ajouta Dick comme s’il parlait de la météo, alors ne fous pas tout en l’air à cause de ta tête de cochon. »

Bruce étrangla un rire. Il se sentait soudain plus calme que jamais.

« Toi, tu prétends me donner des leçons de patience ?

— Je suis patient, protesta Dick. Je suis la patience incarnée ! Surtout avec toi. »

Bruce dut en convenir.

« Damian dit que tu ne t’es pas trop rouillé.

— Quel compliment ! Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que c’était super facile, mais comparé à la fois d’avant, aucune comparaison. Déjà, Damian me connaît, je le connais, et son éducation laisse beaucoup moins à désirer… Même si j’ai le droit à de nombreux : “ Père ferait cela comme ceci ”, “ Ce n’est pas ce que Père aurait fait ”, “ Richard, tes méthodes laissent à désirer ”, “ Richard, cesse ces pirouettes ridicules ”, “ Richard, tu me fais honte ”…

— S’il fallait faire un concours de celui qui a le plus eu à souffrir de la comparaison, je gagnerais, dit Bruce d’un ton pince-sans-rire. “ Père, Richard m’aurait laissé faire ceci/cela ”, “ Père, l’entraînement de Richard me semble plus approprié ”, “ Père, j’ai demandé à Richard, il m’a dit de voir avec toi, cela signifie qu’il est d’accord ”, et l’inoubliable : “ Père, es-tu sûr de toi ? Nous devrions demander ce qu’en pense Nightwing ”, devant Freeze. »

Dick éclata de rire, un tel soleil dans l’expression que Bruce dut fermer les yeux.

« Je l’avais oubliée, celle-là !

 — À propos de Nightwing, Tim m’a dit que tu fais double emploi, murmura-t-il d’un ton qu’il espérait suffisamment réprobateur.

— Mais quelle bande de petits rapporteurs ! Tim devrait s’occuper de te donner des petits-enfants plutôt que de parler dans mon dos. »

Horrifié, Bruce émit un grognement. Dick lui lâcha la main, Bruce referma le poing. Il l’entendit bouger, puis le bord du matelas s’enfonça. Il se força à garder les yeux fermés. Dick ne le toucha pas mais lui vola un oreiller. Impossible d’ignorer sa présence, son corps allongé si près du sien.

« Ne mens pas, rétorqua Dick dans un bâillement. Je sais que tu rêves de gâter les futurs mômes de Tim. Il y a plein de petits Gothamites à adopter, ou peut-être même que Luthor ferait une fleur à son fils et son gendre préféré…

— Dick.

— Quoi ? Ce serait quand même plus respectable que si Jason se pointait un jour avec une engeance illégitime.

— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

Dick poussa un soupir étouffé dans l’oreiller.

« Tim devrait vraiment s’occuper de ses affaires, marmonna-t-il. C’est rien. Il fait sa mauvaise tête et j’ai pas été diplomate, rien de neuf. Ça lui passera. »

Bruce lâcha un nouveau grognement.

« Il n’est pas encore venu te voir ? demanda Dick.

— Ça t’étonne.

— Un peu. Je suis sûr qu’il a profité de l’absence de Cass pour passer pendant que tu dormais. »

Cette idée irrita Bruce, lui rappelant qu’il n’aurait probablement pas senti sa présence.

« Te prends pas la tête », murmura Dick dans un filet de voix rauque.

Il s’endormit dans le souffle suivant.

Bruce resta un instant indécis. Incertain.

« Tu vas attraper froid, dit-il tout bas.

— Mmh », rétorqua Dick.

Bruce passa les cinq minutes suivantes à l’inciter à passer sous les draps, frustré de son manque de force, maladroit ; ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il manipulait le corps, les membres de Dick ( _chaleur brûlante contre ses lèvres, ses bras soutenant des fesses musclées, la force irrésistible d’une paire de jambes autour de ses hanches_ ), il y avait eu des blessures, des pertes de connaissance et des fièvres naturelles ou non, mais ce soir-là ses gestes lui parurent déplacés, importuns. La froideur ordinaire de l’aspect pratique lui échappait.

Il aurait pu, plutôt, pousser Dick hors du lit et le forcer à rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne le fit pas.

Mais s’il voulait se reposer cette nuit-là, il devrait manœuvrer avec efficacité, car Dick dormait comme il vivait : avec énergie. Bruce attendit un changement de position propice ; lorsque Dick lui tourna le dos, il se mit sur le côté, se rapprocha jusqu’à n’être qu’à quelques centimètres à peine, jusqu’à ce que son souffle fasse danser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. L’effet fut immédiat : Dick s’immobilisa dans son sommeil, un instant il y eut une raideur instinctive dans ses membres, guerrier en veille, puis un petit soupir et son corps se relâcha complètement. Il se courba légèrement, comme pour imiter la position de Bruce, comme si ce dernier exerçait l’effet d’un aimant, puis plus rien.

Au repos, soldat.

Bruce resta là quelques instants à compter les battements de son cœur et chaque seconde entre ses inspirations, puis lorsque la position devint intenable, il céda et appuya doucement le bras sur la taille de Dick.

Ce dernier inspira profondément mais resta immobile.

Être préparé, cela ne signifiait pas être prêt, lui avait-il dit très justement.

Bruce se demanda ce qu’il lui dirait, en le voyant si prêt et si peu préparé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouiiii, j'ai réutilisé la Technique de l'Immobilisation. On ne l'utilisera jamais assez.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain, Dick dormait encore profondément. Ils n’avaient pas changé de position. Bruce se dégagea lentement et Dick se retourna sur le dos avec un soupir et un léger froncement de sourcil.

« Dors, lui dit Bruce.

— Mmmcord », grogna-t-il, et le pli sur son front disparut.

Bruce était déjà dans sa chaise roulante à lentement se muscler les bras quand Alfred frappa et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Je me demandais où Maître Richard s’était endormi cette fois-ci », commenta-t-il sans baisser la voix.

Dick resta inerte.

« Dois-je sortir l’arnica ? » demanda Alfred.

Embarrassé et agacé de l’être, Bruce secoua la tête.

« Je n’ai pas reçu de coups intempestifs. »

Alfred haussa un sourcil ; tous les deux savaient combien le subconscient de Dick pouvait être vindicatif. Après leur altercation de la veille, Bruce aurait dû se réveiller couvert de bleus.

Bruce attendit une nouvelle remarque, silencieuse ou non, mais Alfred fit comme si trouver Dick dans son lit n’avait rien d’inhabituel.

Ce qui, en un sens, était un commentaire.

Bruce se demanda, pas pour la première fois, si Alfred savait ce qui s’était passé le soir où ils avaient nettoyé le repère de Two-Face. S’il l’avait deviné en voyant revenir Batman et Nightwing, si malgré tous leurs efforts pour faire comme si de rien n’était, comme si rien n’avait changé, quelque chose les avait trahis.

Si peut-être Dick s’était confié à lui.

Il se força à chasser ces pensées, de peur qu’Alfred les lise en lui d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain où Bruce le laissa surveiller ses ablutions, ce qui avait été embarrassant jusqu’à ce son vieil ami lui rappelle avoir autrefois changé ses couches, et il n’y avait pas si longtemps, recousu une fesse.

Lorsqu’ils ressortirent, Dick n’était plus sur le lit. Il le retrouva à la table du petit-déjeuner en train d’énerver sciemment Damian qui luttait visiblement pour garder son calme, alors il devait comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un test. Dick s’interrompit le temps d’un bonjour joyeux à Bruce, puis égal à lui-même, indifférent sans l’être,  reporta son attention sur Damian ; aussi tranquillement que Nightwing lui avait tourné le dos des semaines – non, des mois – plus tôt avec un commentaire désinvolte sur le traumatisme crânien probable d’Harvey, alors que Batman sentait encore la pression de ses jambes autour de sa taille, alors que Nightwing sentait encore forcément la marque de ses doigts sur ses fesses, alors que leurs lèvres brûlaient encore de la violence de leurs baisers.

 

¤

 

En disant à Dick qu’il était prêt, et préparé, Bruce n’avait pas menti.

Durant les trois années précédentes, il avait constaté un ralentissement de sa vitesse de réaction. Suffisamment minime pour être négligeable, mais il évoluait, dans le mauvais sens de surcroît. Par précaution Bruce avait vérifié ses dispositions. Toutefois, il avait pensé avoir encore trois, voire cinq ans de répit.

Surtout, il avait pensé qu’il s’arrêterait à son rythme, qu’il rendrait le masque lorsqu’il l’aurait déterminé. Il l’aurait proposé à Dick pour le principe, pour la symbolique si importante, mais ce serait Tim qui l’aurait pris.

Se réveiller pour apprendre que tout avait été décidé, que rien n’était tel qu’il avait imaginé, le contrariait quelque peu. Le refus de Tim d’être Batman le déconcertait, l’idée de Dick portant le costume le contrariait, celle de Damian reprenant un jour le flambeau le mettait tellement mal à l’aise qu’il s’était demandé si cela provenait d’une crainte inavouée que son fils tombe à nouveau sous l’influence des Al Ghul, ce qui ne lui rendait absolument pas justice. Damian était d’une force de caractère et d’une intégrité enviables qui faisaient de lui une proie très difficile pour l’Épouvantail.

Il essayait de ne pas faire sentir son désarroi, mais la fatigue qu’il ressentait avait des conséquences négatives sur sa capacité à cacher son irritation.

Dick remontait souvent le voir dans la nuit, lorsque l’ordinateur était en pleine analyse ou qu’il revenait de patrouille, en début, milieu ou fin de nuit en fonction de la routine mise en place avec les autres. Si Bruce était réveillé, Dick lui donnait des nouvelles de Gotham d’un ton léger ou lui demandait son avis sur une démarche à suivre ; si Bruce dormait, il retrouvait parfois Dick dans son lit.

Une nuit, alors que Bruce faisait l’une de ces insomnies où la fatigue l’empêchait de dormir, Dick monta avec un carton de nouilles chinoises entamées, dans un sweatshirt à capuche Batman qui le faisait probablement hurler de rire. Bruce moins.

Dick vit tout de suite sa contrariété et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s’asseoir sur son fauteuil habituel.

« Est-ce que j’en ai fait tout un foin, quand tu as donné mon costume à Jason ? » demanda-t-il d’un air faussement angélique.

Bruce refusa de tomber dans le piège, même pour lui faire plaisir.

« Tu es certain, pour Damian ? demanda-t-il dans le but de détourner son attention.

— Toi non ? »

Bruce marqua un silence.

« Il n’est pas prêt.

— Il a quinze ans, bien sûr que non. Mais dans cinq ans, peut-être quatre, peut-être six, oui. Il n’a jamais été question qu’il reprenne le costume maintenant. »

Bruce ne répondit pas, essayant à nouveau de dissimuler sa contrariété. Dick l’observa quelques secondes, puis du pouce, lissa le pli sur son front.

« Je vais finir par me vexer. Je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé la dernière fois, non ? »

Il y avait des millions de choses à répondre à cela, la moins appropriée étant : « Je t’ai retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête ! » et la plus importante : « Tu as été parfait. » Mais ce qui sortit de la bouche de Bruce fut :

« La première fois que tu as pris le costume, après Jean-Paul.

— Oui ? »

À l’époque, Bruce avait été terrifié que Dick se retrouve face à Bane. Et déterminé à ne pas lui imposer un masque lui dérobant cette liberté qu’ils avaient tous les deux payés si chers. Ils étaient encore fragiles, alors.

Aujourd’hui et la fois dernière, ses raisons n’étaient plus les mêmes.

« Tu m’as dit que tu mourrais pour moi. »

Dick ne commenta pas mais le regarda sans flancher.

« Chaque fois que tu mets ce masque, c’est à ça que je pense. »

Et c’est un cauchemar, ne dit-il pas, mais Dick l’entendit tout de même.

« Tu sais que ce sont des conneries, hein ? fit-il. Quel que soit le costume, c’est la même chose. Et bien sûr que je mourrais pour toi. Je mourrais pour Tim, pour Alfred, pour Damian, Barbara, Cass. Pour Jason, si je suis de bonne humeur. Pour n’importe lequel des Titans. Pour sauver la vie d’un étranger. C’est comme ça qu’on fonctionne. Et c’était peut-être ta croisade, au début, mais ce n’est plus le cas depuis longtemps. C’est la mienne. Celle de Tim. De Damian. De Cass. De Steph. De Jason, de Babs, de Batwoman, de Colin. Personne ne nous a mis une kalachnikov dans le dos.

— Vous étiez tellement jeunes… »

Dick lâcha un soupir bruyant.

« C’est quoi, ta crise de la quarantaine ?

— Dick.

— Je serais mort, si tu m’avais pas récupéré. J’aurais couru après Zucco, et je me serais fait tuer. Je doute que Jason s’en serait aussi bien sorti, parce que s’il en était à piquer les pneus de la batmobile, il n’était plus très loin d’irriter la mauvaise personne. Et il n’aurait pas ressuscité. Et si tu crois que quiconque aurait pu empêcher Babs, Tim et Steph de se retrouver mêlés à ce monde, tu es sacrément naïf. Je ne parle même pas des autres. On n’est pas des martyrs ! Alors c’est sûr, si on regarde de façon superficielle, c’est pas l’idéal, mais à ce stade on a suffisamment sauvé de monde, sans même parler de la planète, pour ne rien regretter. »

Dick se tut, le regard tourné vers Bruce.

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça. Essaie de ne pas en conclure des conneries. »

Dick se leva, s’étira longuement et prit le plateau de cartons vides. Il sourit à Bruce et sortit.

Ce dernier regarda la porte se refermer puis desserra un à un ses doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise roulante.

 

¤

 

Quelques soirs plus tard, Damian remonta de la batcave après la patrouille en marchant à pas d’éléphants, grimpa à l’étage avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Alfred et Bruce, l’un à boire un thé, l’autre à relire des vieux ouvrages de criminologie, échangèrent un regard.

« Je vais… commença Alfred.

— J’y vais », interrompit Bruce.

Alfred haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Bruce attrapa fermement les roues de son fauteuil et entreprit de le déplacer difficilement. Ses muscles mettaient un temps à revenir qu’il savait normal, mais qui lui semblait interminable. Il refusait d’utiliser le fauteuil motorisé. Il devait être capable de se déplacer par ses propres moyens tant que ses jambes ne le portaient pas. Dès que le feu vert serait donné par les médecins et la kinésithérapeute, Barbara commencerait à lui enseigner l’art de se battre en fauteuil roulant. Il aurait d’ici là retrouvé l’usage de ses jambes, normalement, mais il n’aurait jamais dû négliger la possibilité de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il donnerait les mêmes instructions aux autres. Ils pouvaient tous en avoir besoin à un moment où un autre.

Alfred le suivit de loin, en silence. Bruce pinça les lèvres mais fit mine de ne rien voir, et Alfred fit mine de ne pas être là pour l’aider au besoin.

Bruce accrocha son fauteuil au monte-escalier. Quelques jours plus tôt Ses mains avaient enfin cessé de trembler dès qu’il tentait de faire un travail de vague précision.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Damian, il frappa fermement. Son fils devait être d’humeur à se plaindre, car il ouvrit la porte presque dans la seconde, le regard immédiatement dirigé vers le bas. C’était étrange de devoir lever les yeux vers lui, mais Bruce commençait à en avoir l’habitude. Et puis Damian avait eu une poussée de croissance cette dernière année, il avait pris quinze centimètres en cinq mois, dépassant enfin Colin qui avait eu jusqu’ici de l’avance sur lui, et Tim, ce que ce dernier avait eu du mal à digérer, surtout que Damian en avait rajouté. Il n’avait pas fini de grandir, il dépasserait sans aucun doute Dick, probablement Jason et peut-être même Bruce.

« Je n’ai rien à dire, Père, je ne veux pas en parler ! »

Il tourna les talons et alla s’asseoir sur son lit, les bras croisés et le front sombre. Aussi grand qu’il soit, Damian avait quinze ans et ne le laissait pas oublier, même si à la stupéfaction générale, il était, pour le moment, un adolescent plus facile qu’il n’avait été un garçon de dix ans.

« Je ne t’ai pas vu t’énerver contre Dick depuis longtemps. J’en déduis qu’il a fait quelque chose qui t’a déplu.

— Mes problèmes avec Grayson ne concernent que nous, répliqua Damian, et ils ne remettent pas en cause ses compétences ! »

Parfois, Bruce avait la sensation que Dick et lui n’avaient pas bien géré la transition lorsque Bruce avait repris Damian en tant que Robin. Damian détestait que son père s’immisce dans sa relation avec Dick, même lorsqu’il était furieux contre lui, surtout lorsqu’il était furieux contre lui.

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, Damian.

— Grayson s’est mis en danger, inutilement, sous le prétexte de vouloir me protéger ! Comme si j’en avais besoin ! Comme s’il ne savait pas ce dont je suis capable !

— C’est toi qui remets en question son jugement, il me semble. »

Damian le foudroya du regard.

« Même si un risque existait pour moi, il n’avait pas besoin de se blesser à ma place !

— Gravement ?

— Il s’est probablement fêlé les côtes, grommela Damian. Il y a eu une explosion. »

Bruce garda le silence, mais n’en pensait pas moins. Quelques côtes fêlées ne justifiaient pas la colère de Damian, même si le geste de Dick l’avait agacé. Mais Damian se révéla peu enclin à développer plus, alors Bruce lui souhaita une bonne nuit et redescendit.

Lorsqu’il expliqua ce qu’il s’était passé à Alfred et que celui-ci fit mine de vouloir soigner Dick, Bruce déclara : « Je m’en occupe. »

Le sourcil d’Alfred, comme toujours, illustra parfaitement son opinion.

« Cherchez-vous à me prendre mon travail ou est-ce une excuse pour descendre dans la grotte ?

— Si je cherche un jour à faire la cuisine, je vous autorise à m’assommer. »

Alfred ne commenta pas sur le fait qu’il ne répondait pas à sa question. Pressé d’échapper à son regard perçant Bruce fit pivoter son fauteuil.

L’ascenseur qui descendait à la grotte partait désormais d’un placard situé dans une pièce transformée en buanderie. Lorsque Bruce l’atteignit, il commençait à sentir la fatigue dans les muscles de ses bras. Il se donna quelques minutes pour récupérer, essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. La porte du placard grinça ; le bruit se répercuterait dans la batcave, avertissant quiconque s’y trouvait que quelqu’un s’apprêtait à prendre l’ascenseur. Bruce réprima un accès d’irritation. Dick saurait qu’il s’agissait de lui. Même Alfred dont les genoux commençaient à fatiguer ne l’empruntait que dans plus ses mauvais jours.

Pour quelqu’un qui avait été habitué à se fondre dans le silence, ce grincement était pire qu’une annonce au mégaphone.

Mais, admit Bruce en serrant les dents, son irritation n’était due qu’à son inaction des derniers temps, et il le savait.

Lorsqu’il arriva à la batcave, Dick était assis en tailleur sur le fauteuil face à l’ordinateur. Il avait repoussé le masque et laissé la cape tomber par terre. Il avait de la chance que ce ne soit pas Alfred qui soit venu le voir.

La grotte n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il y était descendu, avant cette patrouille avec Tim. Dick n’avait même pas garé la moto de Nightwing auprès de celles de Batman, il n’y avait pas de nouvelle batmobile.

« Alfred sait que tu es là ? » demanda Dick sans quitter l’écran des yeux, une carte de Gotham parsemée de lignes rouges reliant des lieux entre lesquels Bruce ne voyait aucun point commun.

Le Joker.

« Question stupide », répondit tout seul Dick.

Il fit tourner le fauteuil sur lui-même et l’arrêta face à Bruce qui roulait vers l’infirmerie. Ce dernier le vit tressaillir à la brutalité du mouvement. Damian devait avoir raison au sujet de ses côtes. Bruce attrapa la trousse à pharmacie à sa hauteur, installée là pour Barbara à l’origine, puis revint auprès de Dick.

« Oh, de l’arnica, Damian m’a trahi ?

— Il n’était pas de très bonne humeur.

— Il ne portait pas son costume renforcé, répliqua Dick en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aurais fait la même chose.

— Et sa réaction aurait été encore pire. Retire le haut. »

Dick appuya sur le bouton qui relâcha l’armure autour de son torse, puis grimaça.

« Bonjour, chères côtes fêlées », marmonna-t-il avant d’admettre : « Je vais avoir besoin d’un coup de main. »

Il s’agenouilla dos à Bruce qui termina de défaire le haut du costume. Un hématome en développement lui prenait tout le côté droit et s’étalait vers son torse.

« Assieds-toi sur l’un des accoudoirs, ce sera plus pratique. »

Dick obéit en silence et Bruce se tourna légèrement vers lui.

Il y avait sur sa nuque, caché en partie sous ses cheveux, une cicatrice dont il n’avait pas le souvenir.

« Un problème avec le Joker ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton neutre.

Damian était resté volontairement vague sur les conséquences de l’explosion, mais si Dick n’avait pas voulu en parler, il aurait eu largement le temps d’effacer la carte de l’écran de l’ordinateur, de faire disparaître ce chaos si caractéristique.

« Quand n’y a-t-il pas de problèmes avec le Joker ? » marmonna Dick.

Bruce posa ses doigts couverts d’arnica sur sa peau. Il se tendit légèrement, mais relâcha ses muscles avec un effort évident.

« Quand il est enfermé, comme il devrait l’être.

— Il s’est évadé il y a environ un mois et demi.

— À cause de moi ?

— À cause de moi. Il y a un truc qui a dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, il savait que ce n’était pas toi sous le costume sans même m’avoir vu. Il a écrit _J’arrive, petit oiseau_ dans sa cellule avant de disparaître.

— Nos styles sont différents.

— J’envoie Damian et Colin chez les Titans pour quelque temps. »

L’irritation démesurée de Damian prenait tout son sens. Il irait quand même. Dick avait dû trouver les mots qu’il fallait, ou peut-être n’en avait-il pas eu besoin. Bruce n’avait pas eu le temps – la possibilité – de voir les progrès de son fils ces derniers temps, notamment au sujet de ses émotions.

« À ce point ? » demanda-t-il.

Dick grimaça. Cela pouvait être une réaction à la question ou au massage. Bruce allégea la pression de ses doigts. Il y eut un silence.

« J’ai aussi demandé à Steph de ne pas venir sur Gotham, par prudence, même si elle ne devrait rien risquer, et à Tim de rester à l’écart, admit enfin Dick. Jason est en train de démanteler les réseaux de drogue de Boston, donc ça va pour le moment… Batwoman et Cass compensent autant que possible. »

Bruce se focalisa sur l’hématome de Dick. Ses tempes s’étaient mises à bourdonner sourdement.

« Il en a après vous.

— Il cherche à te faire sortir de ta cachette, Bruce. »

Et quelle meilleure stratégie pour cela que de s’en prendre à Robin. À ses Robins. Les batgirls bizarrement, le laissaient indifférent. Il était plus qu’heureux que le Joker n’ait jamais su que Barbara et la première Batgirl n’avaient fait qu’une, qu’il ne se doute pas que Stephanie avait été une Robin.

Bruce cessa de toucher Dick. La crème avait suffisamment pénétré.

Il avait l’impression que ses mains s’étaient remises à trembler.

« Quel est ton plan ? 

— Lui faire oublier les autres, le trouver et les contacter à la dernière minute pour qu’on lui tombe tous dessus. »

_Tu veux concentrer la folie du Joker sur toi_ , traduisit Bruce, les bras posés sur ses accoudoirs.

« Où en es-tu ?

— C’est un jeu du chat et de la chauve-souris pour le moment. »

_Ne te laisse pas surprendre, ne te laisse pas coincer_ , Bruce se retint-il de recommander.

Dick connaissait le Joker, il n’avait pas besoin de conseils évidents.

« Avec l’aide de Tim et Babs, j’ai déjoué tous ses pièges jusqu’ici et ça a l’air de l’amuser, mais j’ai peur qu’il se lasse et qu’il cherche sérieusement à créer un bain de sang. J’ai voulu écarter Damian de Gotham le plus tard possible, mais ce soir il s’en est pris à nous pendant la patrouille de routine. C’est la première fois. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Il se frotta le front, grimaça à nouveau de douleur.

« J’aimerais juste réussir à le devancer, pour une fois, plutôt que de suivre des pistes foireuses qui se finissent en queue de poisson. Honnêtement, j’en suis à me demander si le mieux ne serait pas de me laisser prendre au piège et…

— C’est ce qu’il cherche, probablement », coupa Bruce.

Dick releva les yeux vers lui.

« C’est ainsi que tu agirais en tant que Robin. Ou Nightwing. N’oublie pas qu’il te connaît aussi bien que le contraire.

— Il compte sur mon impatience. Tu as raison. »

Dick se tourna vers l’écran.

« Ça veut dire qu’il est préparé au moment où je me laisserai prendre… Je sais qu’il surveillait ses pièges, mais j’avais déterminé qu’il le faisait de loin, par un système de caméras, et qu’il se foutait de ma gueule à l’abri derrière un écran. Mais s’il s’attend à ce que je me laisse attraper volontairement, il ne doit pas être loin physiquement, il ne prendra pas le risque que je m’échappe. 

— Il a démontré plusieurs fois sa capacité à planifier et à respecter son plan quand il a un objectif précis. »

Dick dégagea soudain une énergie presque palpable.

« S’il s’attend à ce que j’agisse comme Nightwing, il faut que j’agisse comme Batman, ton Batman. »

Il décocha un grand sourire à Bruce qui fut incapable d’y répondre.

Il se retint de demander plus de détails – une marque de confiance, qu’il espérait que Dick prendrait comme telle. Bien assez tôt, l’inactivité et savoir que le Joker en avait après les siens le démangeraient au point de l’insupportable et il risquerait alors de trop vouloir se mêler des enquêtes de Dick. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait à Gotham le rendait fou, c’était comme un sevrage, un sevrage imposé. Sinon à Alfred et Dick, il pourrait demander à Cassandra et Tim des détails, des rapports, prendre le pouls de sa ville. Mais son temps était terminé, il l’avait accepté lorsque Bane lui avait brisé la colonne vertébrale, il avait été prêt à le reconnaître lorsqu’il était revenu de son voyage imposé dans le passé, prêt à laisser Dick garder le masque s’il l’avait voulu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c’était si difficile cette fois-ci.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Dick se dévoile enfin un peu.

Dick se réveilla le lendemain avec les muscles raides comme la justice. Malgré son envie de rester au manoir, il avait stoïquement respecté le programme « Nuits avec Bruce/Nuits sans Bruce » qu’il s’était imposé. Il avait dormi à son appartement et n’avait personne à qui se plaindre, alors il avala son paracétamol sans broncher et appliqua de la glace contre ses côtes avant de se dénouer avec prudence. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais il ferait avec. Il avait effectué des patrouilles dans des états bien plus lamentables et il ralentirait le rythme pendant quelques jours pour recalculer la façon dont il gérerait le Joker.

Un sourire absent naquit au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu’il songea à la veille, aux doigts de Bruce sur sa peau. Oubliant un instant ses côtes douloureuses, il se mit à sautiller sur le bout des pieds en marmonnant : « Patience, patience, patien… ouch ! »

Non, décidément la patience n’était pas son truc préféré, mais il voyait déjà se dessiner son objectif. Et l’accident de Bruce, paradoxalement, avait accéléré plutôt que ralenti le processus. Une pointe d’anxiété lui chatouilla la gorge, il la chassa d’un café bien noir. Il avait des choses à faire. Il voulait voir Damian avant que ce dernier ne parte pour le QG des Teen Titans, vérifier que Colin avait tout ce qu’il fallait, récupérer les rapports et les remarques de Cass et Batwoman… et surtout, prévenir Tim que malgré ce qu’ils avaient décidé à l’origine, il avait vendu la mèche au sujet du Joker,

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas lui mentir », déclara Tim par vidéoconférence, quelque temps avant que Dick parte en patrouille.

Dick leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ça c’est de la part de monsieur “ Tiens, Bruce, ton dossier médical ” !

— Ça n’a strictement rien à voir. S’il apprend que le Joker le cherche et nous croit en danger, il risque de vouloir se montrer.

— Il est nettement moins agile avec sa chaise roulante que Babs, il ne passera pas Alfred.

— On croirait que tu ne le connais pas. »

Dick garda un instant le silence puis déclara :

« Damian ne se taira pas éternellement et il aura raison. C’est aussi une question de confiance. »

Cette fois, ce fut Tim qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« De confiance en quoi ? En lui ? Et ça c’est de la part de monsieur “ Aaaah, tu as donné son dossier médical à Bruce ! ” ?

— Ce n’est pas ça. »

Dick s’enfonça dans son siège en cherchant ses mots.

« Bruce est, a priori, définitivement à la retraite. »

Il haussa un sourcil d’un air significatif. Bien entendu, c’était de Tim dont il s’agissait, donc il avait pris le problème en compte depuis longtemps et avait réfléchi à la situation. Son silence indiquait uniquement qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé la solution.

« Seulement, une fois qu’il aura retrouvé une forme physique suffisante, que ce soit sur ses deux jambes ou en chaise roulante…

— Il va s’ennuyer à mourir et nous rendre dingues.

— J’ai vu tes tentatives subtiles pour lui trouver divers intérêts… »

Tim se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Qui ne se sont soldés que par des échecs cuisants.

— Holmes Online, franchement ?

— Les MMORPG prennent du temps, celui-ci est excellent, ce sont des enquêtes ! »

Dick lâcha un petit rire.

« Tu aurais pu lui proposer d’écrire ses mémoires sous forme de romans policiers, tant que tu y es…

— Autant lui dire : Bruce, tu vas être à la retraite, ça nous terrifie, pour l’amour de nous,  trouve-toi de quoi t’occuper ! »

Cette fois, Dick rit franchement. Il fit tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même avant de l’arrêter à nouveau devant l’écran.

« Toi, tu as une idée, fit Tim. Arrête de te faire prier, tu veux ? »

Dick s’assit en tailleur sur le siège, appuya les coudes sur les accoudoirs et son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Diviser Batman en deux. »

Tim pencha légèrement la tête, l’observa un instant.

« Développe. »

Dick se rassit normalement, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu’il bouscula un peu trop ses côtes.

« Bruce et moi, on peut se partager le travail. Il peut récupérer une partie de la charge de Babs qui pourrait du coup passer plus de temps avec les Birds. Je cours les rues et les indices et tape sur la gueule des criminels, il analyse et me guide depuis la batcave. Damian pourrait aller de lui à moi pour finaliser sa formation. Bruce siégerait aussi à la JLA à ma place, ce qui me donnerait du temps pour…

— Jouer à Nightwing et les Young Outsiders ?

— Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! Mais oui, ça me permettrait de passer du temps avec eux, entre autres, en attendant qu’ils rejoignent les Teen Titans. »

Tim se fit un instant impassible, son expression par défaut en cas d’intense réflexion.

« Ça pourrait marcher… mais seulement parce que c’est vous, tu en es conscient ? J’ai des frissons rien qu’à l’idée d’avoir Bruce sur le dos tout le temps.

— J’ai des heures de liberté de ménagées. M’occuper des petits, notamment, ça va me permettre de respirer. »

Tim lui lança un regard d’un profond scepticisme, mais Dick était sûr de lui. Les choses étaient bien différentes aujourd’hui de lorsqu’il était Robin.

« Et lui dire pour le Joker, c’est pour commencer du bon pied ?

— Sur un pied d’égalité, rebondit Dick. C’est la meilleure base pour un partenariat. »

Tim ne daigna même pas prendre l’air poliment convaincu.

« On ne peut pas dire que Bruce ait toujours suivi ce précepte… 

— Ce n’est pas une raison pour l’imiter. 

— Pas assez d’égalité dans votre partenariat, ce n’est pas pour ça que tu as cessé d’être Robin ? 

— Il y avait plusieurs raisons, tu le sais, dont celle-là », répondit Dick, sourcils froncé. 

Un éclair dans le regard de Tim, puis :

« C’est aussi pour une raison d’égalité que tu as refusé l’adoption ? »

Dick poussa un gémissement qui dut réveiller les chauves-souris.

« Toi, quand tu as un os à ronger…

— Je t’ai laissé des mois ! Et je n’ai rien demandé à personne !

— Tu veux un bon point ?

— Toi et moi aussi, on est partenaires…

— Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu as besoin de connaître pour le bon fonctionnement de notre binôme. Ça, c’est de la curiosité de Timmy qui ne supporte pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. »

L’expression de Tim se fit à nouveau impassible et un instinct de survie mit la puce à l’oreille de Dick. Le silence s’éternisa quelques secondes, puis Tim lâcha :

« Moi, je t’ai raconté, pour Conner. »

Au moment où Dick songea : « C’est un coup de bluff », ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, il maîtrisa vite son expression, mais pas assez ; cela aurait trompé Damian, peut-être ; pas Tim.

Il ne lui fit pas l’insulte de prétendre ne pas voir le rapport.

Tim prit une inspiration, souffla doucement.

« Je ne voyais pas ce qui aurait pu mettre Jason dans cet état, sinon ça.

— Tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir partir en claquant la porte.

— J’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir. Surtout, je ne suis pas en rivalité maladive avec toi. »

Il détourna un instant le regard, puis le fixa à nouveau sur Dick, ce regard laser qui exigeait de tout comprendre, d’avoir toutes les informations. Tim ne ressemblait jamais autant à Bruce que dans sa quête de connaissances.

« En un sens, il y a beaucoup de choses qui s’expliquent… Mais tu étais avec Barbara quand tu as refusé l’adoption, qu’est-ce qu’il… Oh, bien sûr. C’est réciproque, sinon il n’aurait pas cherché à t’adopter, il ne t’aurait pas fait ça. Mais ça, c’est du Bruce tout craché, le meilleur moyen d’être sûr de te garder tout en te tenant à distance. »

Dick le dévisagea.

« Des fois, tu me fais flipper, Tim. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Mais parler de réciprocité… c’est compliqué.

— Avec vous, c’est toujours compliqué, de toute façon. Ce que je comprends, c’est que pour des raisons évidentes à l’époque Bruce a dû refuser une relation avec toi. Vous avez chacun de votre côté eu des relations sérieuses, mais dix ans après, il n’a pas retenu Selina quand elle a filé à Paris au bras d’un autre et toi, t’es toujours pas marié…

— Pas faute d’essayer, marmonna Dick avec une franche autodérision.

— … et d’après Cass, certains matins tu t’endors dans le lit de Bruce. »

Un court instant bouche bée, Dick lâcha une volée de jurons. Il se leva, se retourna, se passa une main dans les cheveux et se retourna à nouveau, un doigt accusateur pointé vers l’écran de l’ordinateur.

« Il va falloir redéfinir intimité et vie privée, putain cette famille !

— J’avais deviné avant, déclara Tim comme si c’était là le problème, comme si son honneur était en jeu.

— Oh, bah ça va, alors ! »

Tim croisa les bras.

« Votre relation nous concerne tous, la dernière fois il n’y avait qu’Alfred et c’était déjà dur pour lui, cette fois, si vous faites sauter la maison, ce serait bien pire encore. »

Dick ouvrit la bouche, Tim le coupa :

« Et n’essaie pas de me dire que vous sauriez sauver les apparences devant nous, j’ai une liste de contre-exemples de la longueur du Code civil. »

Dick était sans réplique. Tim inspira fortement, comme essoufflé, puis demanda d’une voix résolue :

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Dick lorgna sur l’icône de déconnexion de l’appel.

« Non. »

Tim décroisa les bras.

« Vous allez vous mettre ensemble ? »

Soudain affreusement las, Dick se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question à lui ?

— Parce que je ne maîtrise pas assez les circonstances, je ne veux pas risquer de le braquer », répondit Tim du tac au tac.

Ce qui était encore heureux, bordel. Dick avait cru que Tim avait perdu cette manie de fourrer son nez partout, il avait espéré que son cadet lâche l’affaire et ne perturbe pas une situation que Dick maîtrisait lui-même à peine.

« Tim, s’il te plaît. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

— Je ne vais pas lui en parler, lui assura-t-il. Pas avant que tu me dises que c’est bon. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Vous allez vous mettre ensemble, hein ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, cette fois avec plus d’insistance.

Dick lâcha un rire bref et sarcastique.

« Le courrier du cœur, ça s’arrête là pour ce soir. Sur ce, si tu le permets, j’ai une patrouille. »

Il coupa la communication sans laisser à Tim le temps de répliquer.

Il enfila le costume de Batman à gestes raides et évita le regard d’Alfred lorsque ce dernier descendit à la batcave s’assurer qu’il n’avait besoin de rien. Il dédaigna les batmobiles au profit de la moto, espérant presque que le Joker se déchaînerait ce soir-là, il se sentait capable de se faire toute une galerie de criminels forcenés à lui tout seul, côtes fêlées ou non. L’angoisse lui picotait à nouveau la gorge.

« Aloooors », lança soudain Barbara dans son oreille.

Et c’était bien Barbara, pas la voix asexuée d’Oracle.

« Oh putain, c’est pas vrai ! Non, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ! 

— Oh, je pensais que le sujet était sur le tapis, puisque Tim s’est lancé, c’est tout, je me tais. »

Mais Dick n’entendit pas le clic de fin de communication. Il serra les dents.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

— Du calme, belle gueule. »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle fit :

« Tu sais qu’il est à moitié la raison pour laquelle on a rompu. »

Cette conversation serait encore pire qu’il ne l’avait imaginée.

« Je n’ai jamais pensé à lui quand on était ensemble. 

— Dick, tu ne cesses jamais de penser à lui, répondit Barbara avec un mélange d’affection et d’agacement. Il fait partie de toi ; plus que tu ne l’as jamais accepté, moins que ceux qui t’aiment l’ont toujours craint. Je le savais quand on s’est mis ensemble. Et si tu crois que Roy et Kory ne le savaient pas non plus…

— Je…

— Nous n’étions pas des martyrs. On a toujours su dans quoi on s’engageait. Nous t’avons pris comme ça parce que tu n’aurais pas été le même sinon, pas mieux, pas moins bien, juste différent. Et, pour être un peu dramatique, nous savions aussi que si l’un d’entre nous t’avait dit : “ C’est lui ou moi ”, tu n’aurais pas choisi Bruce parce que tu es une véritable tête de cochon et que tu préférerais crever plutôt qu’admettre que ton indépendance n’est qu’une illusion savamment cultivée, et qui ne trompe que toi. »

Dick ravala sa protestation.

« Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur ta relation avec Kory, et Roy et toi avez tenté votre chance à un moment qui vous vouait à l’échec. Mais l’une des raisons pour lesquelles toi et moi on a rompu, c’est que Bruce existe déjà suffisamment dans ma vie, je ne veux pas de lui dans mes relations amoureuses.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu me trouvais juste pas assez mature.

— Aussi. Mais bref, je voulais dire qu’au-delà de ça, et probablement à cause de ça, cela me ferait plaisir que vous concrétisiez. »

 _Je n’ai besoin de l’approbation de personne_ , se retint de dire Dick, parce que c’était mesquin, et surtout faux.

« Est-ce qu’il faut que je fasse une demande en quatre exemplaires à tous les membres de cette famille pour que personne ne s’en mêle ? »

Avoir envoyé Damian à San Francisco semblait à chaque instant une meilleure idée.

« On ne fait que discuter. Et s’inquiéter. Parce qu’aujourd’hui, en prenant le risque d’une relation avec lui, c’est toi qui a le plus à perdre. Braquage au croisement de la 7e et de Lincoln, une supérette. »

Les sourcils froncés, Dick tourna sur la 7e.

« Perdre quoi ? Tu crois qu’il m’empêcherait de faire ce que je veux et que je le laisserais faire ?

— Je parle de ton petit cœur fragile, tête de pioche. »

Les braqueurs étaient en voiture, Dick se mit à leur poursuite.

« Le temps a passé, votre rupture a fait pas mal de dégâts chez vous deux. Tu pourrais ne pas avoir envie de remettre le couvert.

— On n’était pas ensemble.

— De toutes les façons sauf sexuelle, si. Et parlons-en d’ailleurs, de libido, parce que la tienne…

— Babs !

— Bruce a quand même dépassé la quarantaine et il vient d’avoir un grave accident de parcours mettant en cause sa résistance, sera-t-il capable de te satisfaire pleinement ?

— Baaaaaabs !

— Question légitime que Bruce pourrait se poser et qui déclencherait des hésitations à l’idée de lancer la machine. »

À hauteur de la voiture, Dick attrapa le bras du braqueur qui cherchait à lui tirer dessus, jeta l’arme sur le siège arrière pour que la police la retrouve facilement et grogna aux deux malfaiteurs que s’ils ne s’arrêtaient pas, il arracherait la portière et les jetterait sur la chaussée.

Ils se garèrent en double-file, avec les warnings.

« Concrètement, c’est probablement à toi de faire le premier pas. »

Dick termina de lier les braqueurs au volant de la voiture et redémarra alors qu’au loin retentissaient les sirènes de la police.

Il sentait, comme si c’était hier, la poigne d’Harvey sur sa gorge, le double canon froid du pistolet sur son front, ce moment où une sorte d’euphorie malade l’avait envahi, il n’y avait plus d’issue et il allait mourir à cet instant comme il aurait dû mourir quinze ans plus tôt : des mains d’Harvey. Toutefois, le parallèle ne s’était pas arrêté là : Bruce avait surgi comme il avait surgi à l’époque ; il avait cogné Harvey de toute sa masse musculaire, donné ce coup de poing à cause duquel Harvey était, encore aujourd’hui, dans le coma.

Dick et Bruce s’étaient regardés, le blanc du masque ne cachant étrangement rien de leur terreur mutuelle, la terreur de ce monde alternatif où Bruce serait arrivé une demi-seconde trop tard.

« Ceci est une demande officielle, respectueuse, que tout le monde me fiche la paix à ce sujet, pitié, merci. »

Et c’était là que Tim et Barbara, et tous ceux qui croyaient savoir ce qui se passait, se trompaient. Le premier pas avait été fait depuis des mois. Et, galvanisé par l’adrénaline et Dieu seul savait quoi d’autre, c’était Bruce qui l’avait fait, Bruce qui l’avait plaqué contre le mur, Bruce qui l’avait embrassé comme pour effacer ce qui aurait pu être.

Et ce serait Bruce qui ferait aussi tous les autres pas, sur le chemin que, soigneusement, lentement, _patiemment_ , Dick lui traçait.

« S’il te plaît, apprivoise-moi, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Dick lâcha un petit rire et lança la moto à pleine vitesse, comme pour fuir la panique qui lui pinçait les entrailles.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick se coula dans l’ombre et défit son masque respiratoire. Il avait été à deux doigts de se faire avoir ; le Joker savait qu’il était encore là, qu’il ne s’en irait pas, bien sûr. C’était la première fois que Dick était aussi près de l’attraper, une preuve que le Joker se lassait du jeu, une preuve qu’il ne tarderait plus à prendre Gotham entière pour cible plutôt que les Robins. Ce n’était pas que Dick se sentait incapable de la défendre, mais il y aurait forcément des victimes, des victimes innocentes. Il n’était pas question qu’ils en arrivent là.

Il avait suivi la piste que le Joker lui avait tracée, ostensiblement, tout en menant son enquête parallèle de façon plus discrète. D’indices en immeubles sur le point d’exploser, il avait fini par établir une sorte de plan que semblait suivre le Joker, comme une blague à rallonge qu’il se raconterait tout seul.

« Tu joues son jeu, lui avait dit Bruce un soir, mécontent sans vouloir le montrer. Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne pas le faire.

— Jusqu’à un certain point seulement ; tant qu’il suit son plan, il n’est un véritable danger que pour moi. Mais je crois que j’ai compris où il veut en venir… »

Dick jeta un coup d’œil aux immeubles délabrés derrière lui. En marge de Gotham, ce quartier avait souffert du tremblement de terre des années plus tôt et du manque de promoteurs enclins à le réhabiliter. Certains bâtiments avaient commencé à être reconstruits, mais les chantiers s’étaient interrompus et n’avaient toujours pas repris. Il y avait des poutres à nu, rouillées, des cordes qui pendaient des bouts d’échafaudage. Il n’était pas facile de savoir ce qui s’écroulerait ou non sous son poids.

Le Joker ne tarderait plus à mettre son piège en action. Dick profiterait de la distraction pour fouiller les alentours et le prendre par surprise.

Cela ne tarda pas.

Il y eut un hurlement puis un bruit de fenêtre cassée au cinquième et dernier étage de l’un des immeubles, puis une chaise en tomba avant de s’arrêter brutalement, retenue par une corde. Une petite fille y était attachée, la tête penchée en avant. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, appelait à l’aide d’une voix chevrotante.

Dick détailla les longs cheveux bruns, la robe rose pâle, les chaussures vernies. Il régla la vision des lentilles de son masque et se focalisa sur elle. De beaucoup plus près, le subterfuge était évident et confirmait sa théorie.

Le Joker s’était tout d’abord attaqué à un magasin de vêtements pour enfants. Puis il avait fait sauter un entrepôt de mannequins, mis à sac un studio d’enregistrement et saccagé un théâtre le jour d’une première.

La petite fille était une poupée géante, tout à fait réaliste, mais au visage blanc et froid, au regard fixe. L’immeuble exploserait dès l’instant où il mettrait le pied à l’intérieur ou tenterait d’y grimper, ou quelque chose du genre.

Le Joker ne devait pas être loin. Dick comptait sur le fait qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il refuse d’aider sa poupée. Il réajusta son masque et s’apprêtait à descendre lorsqu’un message d’Oracle s’afficha devant ses yeux, une ombre fondit sur le mannequin attaché, un filet en jaillit et un rire caquetant résonna contre les murs croulants.

_Jason est à Gotham_ , lut Dick au moment où il reconnut la veste et le masque rouge pris dans le filet.

« Ho ho ho ! cria la voix du Joker. J’ai pêché un oiseau ! »

Le filet se mit à remonter vers le haut de l’immeuble ; il devait y avoir une machine. Dick jura et balança son grappin en face ; le temps de se faufiler sur le toit, il entendit :

« Oh non, celui-là est déjà mort ! » Dick sentit son cœur s’arrêter. Puis il eut un autre rire : « Pourtant il bouge encore ! », suivi de la voix de Jason qui menaçait le Joker. Ce dernier semblait trouver ça hilarant.

« C’est dangereux de vivre, petit oiseau ! Personne ne t’a dit qu’on en meurt ? Et certains plusieurs fois ! »

Dick passa enfin le rebord du toit. Le Joker brandissait une machette au-dessus de Jason qui était toujours empêtré dans son filet, relié à une machine que le Joker avait dû piloter. Cinq minutes de plus et Dick l’aurait eu, mais non, il avait fallu que Jason débarque maintenant ! Comment se faisait-il qu’Oracle ne s’en était pas rendu compte ? Comment Jason avait-il su qu’ils étaient là ? Dick eut juste le temps de balancer un premier batarang dans la figure du Joker avant qu’il abatte la machette sur Jason, puis un second pour séparer la machine du filet.

Il rejoignit vivement Jason et l’aida à découper les liens.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda Dick entre ses dents.

— Je t’emmerde, répondit Jason en se dégageant.

— Et de deux ! » s’exclama le Joker allongé par terre.

Il se redressa. Il avait le front en sang, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure. Il agitait sa machette d’un air ravi.

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! _J’ai une main, j’ai cinq doigts, en voici deux, en voici trois_... ? » chantonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui, comme s’il s’attendait à voir arriver quelqu’un d’autre.

_Manquerait plus que Tim ou Damian débarque_ , songea Dick. Il s’apprêtait à sauter sur le Joker lorsque Jason le bouscula et bondit en avant.

« Hood, non !

— Ouiiiiiiii ! » siffla le Joker.

Il y eut un bruit d’explosion, Dick sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Jason tomber qu’il atterrit durement à l’étage du dessous dans un nuage de poussière et de débris. Sonné, le souffle coupé, il se força à bouger immédiatement.

« Hood ? appela-t-il.

— Occupé !

— Hi hi hi ! »

Dick tourna la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits ; à genoux au bord de l’immeuble, Jason retenait la lame de la machette avec les deux mains. Le Joker y était appuyé de tout son poids, même si les gants de Jason étaient renforcés, elle devait lui rentrer dans les paumes. Il avait perdu son casque. Dick se demanda pourquoi il n’avait pas encore dégagé le Joker, puis il vit que Jason avait une jambe complètement ensanglanté.

« À l’eau l’oiseau ! » beugla soudain le Joker.

_Il va le faire tomber._

Dick appuya sur le bouton de sa ceinture qui projetait le double-filin, se jeta en avant et attrapa Jason par la taille au moment où le grappin s’enroula autour d’une des poutrelles nues du coin opposé. Dick avait espéré que son élan combiné au réenroulage du double-filin les mettrait tous les deux à bonne distance du Joker, qui savait s’il n’y avait pas d’autres bombes cachées, que l’immeuble entier ne menaçait pas de s’écrouler d’un instant à l’autre ?

Il avait mal calculé, le choc manqua les entraîner tous les deux dans le vide ; Dick resserra les bras autour de Jason et faillit le lâcher quand même. Ils se rattrapèrent au rebord et se hissèrent, Jason jurant comme un charretier et Dick surveillant le Joker du coin de l’œil. Il avait pivoté sur lui-même et courait dans leur direction ; il brandit la machette et fit mine de la rabattre sur Jason qui prit le risque de lâcher le rebord pour se décaler. Il y eut un tremblement, des gravats s’effondrèrent sous les doigts de Jason et le Joker abaissa son arme. Dick se projeta sur le côté et le poussa, puis rattrapa Jason par le bras et le hissa vers le côté plus stable.

Le Joker tomba : « Oh, oh ! »

Il rebondit sur l’extrémité d’une plate-forme inférieure ; il y avait un échafaudage un peu plus bas, un bruit ignoble souligna l’instant où il s’empala sur une poutrelle.

Jason inspira bruyamment, tendit la main en criant : « Non ! ».

Un instant Dick crut qu’il allait se jeter dans le vide, mais il se ramassa sur les genoux. Lorsque Dick posa la main sur son épaule, il tremblait.

Un coup d’œil par-dessus le rebord lui assura que le Joker était bien embroché sur sa poutrelle. Il s’était presque attendu à ce qu’il n’y ait rien, qu’il ait disparu ou qu’un mannequin de paille l’ait remplacé, mais dans le costume familier, c’était bien un corps humain qui se vidait de son sang.

Dick se sentait étrangement déboussolé.

« C’était moi qui devais le tuer, souffla Jason.

—    Jason…

—    C’était à moi de le tuer ! »

Il repoussa brutalement Dick, se redressa et fit mine de le frapper.

« C’était à moi de le tuer ! »

Dick jura, se défendit, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, au lieu de lui assener son coup de poing, Jason lui agrippa les bras.

« C’était à moi de le tuer, Dick… »

Il le prit par la taille, ses épaules furent secouées d’un sanglot violent. D’abord interdit, Dick se laissa glisser à genoux avec lui, l’enlaça et, une boule dans la gorge, contacta Oracle.

« O., besoin de back-up urgent.

—    Je t’envoie Batwoman, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Jason ?

—    Le Joker est mort. »

_Et Jason craque_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas.

Barbara étouffa un cri dans son oreille.

« Mort mort ?

—    Empalé sur une poutrelle. »

Elle ne demanda pas comment c’était arrivé, ne demanda pas s’il était sûr, ils n’en seraient certain qu’une fois que les tests auraient établis qu’il s’agissait bien de leur Joker, même si Dick n’en avait que peu de doutes. Ils avaient connu bien plus bizarre qu’un échange incompréhensible de corps.

Jason ne tremblait plus mais ne l’avait pas relâché, Dick passa prudemment une main rassurante dans ses cheveux. Leur relation n’avait jamais été aussi tendre que celle qu’il avait avec Tim, aussi physique que celle qu’il avait avec Damian, il ne savait pas ce que Jason accepterait de lui ou non.

Il n’eut pas de réaction.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

Ce fut Oracle qui répondit. Un instant, pris par le choc de voir Jason s’écrouler, il avait oublié que Barbara avait-elle aussi eu un compte à rendre avec le Joker. Ils avaient tous eu un compte à rendre avec lui.

« J’ai du mal à y croire. Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »

Du soulagement, et en même temps de l’incrédulité. De l’espoir, et en même temps un sentiment de déséquilibre.

Dick et Jason restèrent un long moment immobiles, jusqu’à l’arrivée silencieuse de Batwoman. Ils échangèrent peu de mots, Jason resta catatonique.

« Je reste avec le corps en attendant de quoi le transporter, dit Batwoman tout bas. Oracle s’organise.

— Tu le ramènes à la batcave ? »

Elle hocha la tête, puis indiqua Jason :

« Ça va aller ? »

Dick grimaça. Jason avait beau ne plus réagir, il avait la jambe en lambeaux. Il ne pourrait redescendre de l’immeuble. Dick appela le mini-batplane qui était constamment caché au fond du fleuve. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta en lévitation sur le rebord de l’immeuble, il aida Jason à monter, programma le retour à la batcave et s’écroula à côté de son cadet.

L’adrénaline retombait ; il avait mal partout. Il ferma les yeux. Sur ses paupières était imprimée l’image du Joker, les bras et les jambes pendants.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la batcave, Jason avait recommencé à trembler.

Alfred et Bruce les attendaient en bas de la rampe. Dick les contempla en silence.

« Oracle nous a prévenus », dit Bruce.

Son visage était un masque sombre.

« Batwoman va ramener le corps, signala Dick sans bouger.

— Maître Richard, pouvez-vous descendre ? » demanda Alfred.

Dick le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

« Dick. »

Il tourna la tête vers Bruce.

« Descends, dit-il fermement, la main tendue.

— Oh. Oui. Jason est blessé. »

Dick se força à se lever. Il avait l’impression étrange que ses jambes ne le portaient pas vraiment, pourtant il était debout. Il fixa la main de Bruce du regard. Lorsqu’il y posa la sienne, Bruce referma les doigts et Dick eut enfin l’impression de sentir le sol sous ses pieds.

 

¤

 

Dick s’était écroulé dès qu’il avait posé la tête sur l’oreiller. Bruce tira les draps sur lui puis fit demi-tour et roula jusqu’à la chambre de Jason. Alfred terminait de lui bander la cuisse.

« Il a déjà eu plus de points de suture que ça, lui dit-il. N’est-ce pas, Maître Jason ? »

Jason avait tourné la tête vers Bruce. Il avait le regard dans le vague.

« Le Joker est mort, Bruce.

— Je sais. »

Bruce se rapprocha. Jason lui saisit le poignet avec une fermeté surprenante.

« Ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai tué.

— Je sais, Jason. »

Jason lâcha un petit rire hystérique.

« C’est Dick ! C’est Dick qui l’a tué ! Tu y crois ? Dick ! »

Son rire s’amplifia, se transforma en sanglots secs, douloureux, qui lui déchiraient la poitrine.

« Du calme, Jason. Respire. Ça va aller. »

Jason, soudain, s’agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le front contre son épaule, aspirant à grandes goulées. Avec hésitation, Bruce posa la main sur ses cheveux. Il y eut quelques secondes, un instant de grâce, puis Jason se laissa brusquement retomber sur le matelas et lui tourna le dos.

Bruce lui toucha l’épaule.

« Repose-toi », dit-il.

Il avait envie de rester là, de regarder Jason respirer, s’endormir peut-être, de veiller sur lui comme si ce n’était pas dix ans trop tard. Mais le communicateur intégré à la chaise roulante signala l’arrivée de Batwoman et il y avait des choses à faire.

Bruce ne croirait à la mort du Joker qu’une fois des centaines d’analyses effectuées sur son cadavre, et si c’était la seule façon dont il pouvait s’assurer de la sécurité de ses Robins, alors il irait là où il serait utile.

 

¤

 

Cassandra était dans la batcave lorsqu’il arriva. Assise sur une chaise près de la table d’opérations, ramassée sur elle-même, le menton sur les genoux, elle tourna la tête vers Bruce.

« Kate est repartie, dit-elle. Je surveille qu’il ne s’enfuie pas. »

Bruce monta la rampe. Cela lui demandait de moins en moins d’efforts. Cassandra se déplia gracieusement et fit mine d’abaisser la table à son niveau mais il l’interrompit.

« Non, je vais me mettre debout. »

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant mais obéit en silence. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux tandis qu’il bloquait son fauteuil, bandait les muscles et poussait sur les bras, concentré sur son équilibre.

Le plus dur n’était pas de se mettre debout, ni le premier, le deuxième pas. Le plus dur était de faire confiance à ses jambes.

Cassandra se détendit presque imperceptiblement lorsque Bruce traversa le petit espace qui le séparait de la table sans encombre. Il mit la main sur son épaule, la pressa ; elle appuya brièvement le front contre sa tempe. Alors seulement Bruce accorda-t-il son attention au cadavre devant lui.

Kate et/ou Cassandra avaient défait la chemise verte désormais imbibée de sang et nettoyé le corps caché dessous. La peau était violacée, flasque, les membres déjà figés. La blessure béante. Elles n’avaient pas touché au maquillage recouvrant le visage et Bruce se découvrait tout aussi réticent à le faire. Cassandra lui passa une paire de gants stériles.

« Tu as commencé l’analyse ? » demanda Bruce.

Elle secoua la tête.

« J’ai pensé que tu voudrais t’en occuper personnellement. J’ai juste fait les prélèvements urgents. »

Bruce la remercia du regard.

« Bien, dit-il. Allons-y. »


	9. Chapter 9

Des heures plus tard, au petit matin, Bruce remonta péniblement dans le manoir. L’aube grisâtre pointait par les fenêtres. Toutes les lumières avaient été éteintes, sauf celles qui balisaient son chemin vers l’étage où luisaient les veilleuses du couloir. Les dents serrées de fatigue, Bruce roula jusqu’à la chambre de Jason. Il entrouvrit la porte. Les volets étaient fermés mais il distinguait la silhouette de Jason sur le matelas, le bruit régulier de sa respiration, et celle d’Alfred qui avait dû s’endormir sur le fauteuil.

Bruce hésita à le réveiller, lui dire d’aller se coucher dans son lit où il serait plus confortable. Il n’avait plus l’âge de les couver ainsi toute la nuit. Mais il n’avait pas envie d’interrompre le sommeil d’Alfred et de risquer de gêner Jason qui avait plus que tout besoin de repos.

Il referma la porte aussi discrètement qu’il l’avait ouverte et se traîna jusqu’à sa propre chambre. Il regretta un court instant d’avoir cédé à l’orgueil et promis à Cassandra qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle pour remonter. Elle était repartie auprès de Barbara sitôt leur triste tâche accomplie.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, Bruce marqua une pause et se frotta le visage, luttant contre son appréhension. Il avait calculé les chances que Dick n’y soit plus. Elles n’étaient pas en sa faveur. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il enregistra tout de suite le lit vide (déception, résignation), puis la fraîcheur de la pièce (fenêtre ouverte), et enfin Dick, assis sur le rebord, dos à lui. Bruce s’accorda un instant. Il ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, accepta la présence de Dick comme réelle.

Il mit le frein de son fauteuil, attrapa la canne qui l’attendait près de l’encadrement, puis se leva avec difficulté. Il rejoignit Dick à petits pas.

« C’était vraiment lui », dit-il.

Dick hocha brièvement la tête.

« Jason ? demanda-t-il.

— Il dort. Alfred est avec lui. Tu devrais te recoucher. »

Dick ne répondit pas. Bruce posa la main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contre son flan, puis dans élan déterminé, sur sa nuque. Les épaules de Dick s’affaissèrent.

« Je l’ai poussé. »

Bruce décrivit de lents cercles du pouce, massant les muscles crispés.

« Je n’ai pas calculé. Je ne me suis pas demandé où il atterrirait. Il a levé la machette contre Jason et je l’ai poussé. De toutes mes forces. »

Dick regarda ses mains.

« De toutes mes forces », répéta-t-il.

Bruce passa les bras autour de son torse, il y mit le reste de son énergie, une étreinte solide comme un étau. Dick se laissa aller contre lui comme s’il ne doutait pas un instant d’être retenu. Bruce déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, puis appuya le visage contre le sien, joue contre joue.

Ils regardèrent le soleil se lever.

« Retournons au lit », répéta Bruce.

 

*

 

Dick se réveilla et chercha immédiatement à se rendormir. Il avait mal partout. Mais malgré le cocon chaud des draps de Bruce, l’absence de ce dernier se mélangea au souvenir des événements de la veille. Une nausée irrésistible lui monta à la gorge ; il se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, un goût de bile dans la bouche, la tête douloureuse et les membres tremblants, il se laissa tomber à côté de la cuvette des toilettes et ferma les yeux. Et les rouvrit aussitôt : l’image du corps empalé du Joker était imprimée sur ses paupières. Dick se releva lentement. Il se rinça la bouche et se brossa les dents. C’était Alfred qui l’avait un jour mise sur le lavabo de Bruce. Il avait commenté que le couloir qui séparait la salle de bains de Dick était long et froid, et puisque celle de Bruce était bien plus près, il était ridicule que Dick fasse le chemin à chaque fois, surtout pieds nus, puisqu’apparemment les chaussons n’étaient que pour les gens civilisés.

Il avait été à peine plus subtil que Barbara et Tim.

Dick entra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l’eau, brûlante. Il y resta un temps indéfini, jusqu’à ce que la chaleur lui tourne la tête, que la vapeur lui rende la respiration difficile. Lorsqu’il sortit et se sécha, il se fit la remarque qu’une seconde serviette avait été ajoutée là bien avant la brosse à dents, que des vêtements de rechange à lui apparaissaient régulièrement dans la penderie. Pourquoi l’aspect symbolique de la brosse à dents semblait bien plus important, il n’aurait su le dire. Dans la chambre de Bruce, il sortit du placard un jogging gris et un tee-shirt Gotham. Il finissait de l’enfiler lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, suivi du bruit de la chaise roulante. Dick prit une inspiration avant de se retourner. Il lui fallut un effort monumental pour croiser le regard de Bruce. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils.

« Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps. »

Dick haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

« Je n’avais plus sommeil. »

Il était épuisé, mais ce n’était pas de la fatigue qui lui aurait permis de se reposer. Bruce roula jusqu’à lui, s’arrêta si près que ses genoux s’appuyaient presque contre les cuisses de Dick.

« Tim, Barbara et Cassandra sont en bas. Damian et Colin sont en route. »

Dick se força à demander :

« Jason ?

— Dort encore. »

C’était dit sur un ton de reproche.

« Et toi ? rétorqua Dick. Tu as dormi ? »

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il le regardait d’un air presque inexpressif. Puis il lui prit la main. Dick fit mine de la lui reprendre, Bruce ne fit que resserrer sa prise, au point de tirer sur son bras. Dick résista pour la forme mais se laissa entraîner. Une fois sur les genoux de Bruce, il se mit en travers, mettant le maximum de son poids sur les accoudoirs par réflexe. Bruce passa le bras autour de sa taille et l’incita à s’appuyer plus complètement sur lui.

« J’ai des sensations dans les jambes, lui rappela-t-il. Je saurai si tu me coupes la circulation.

— Barbara et toi surestimez terriblement le confort de vos genoux, je tiens à le dire. »

Bruce frôla de ses doigts la petite bande de peau à sa taille, une menace plus qu’une caresse ; Dick savait, en général, contrôler sa sensibilité aux chatouilles. En général.

L’humeur presque badine de Bruce le troublait, un contraste avec la sienne à son réveil, avec l’idée qu’il s’était faite du lendemain d’un tel événement. Un instant il se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé, si c’était juste un cauchemar. Si peut-être, il était passé dans une dimension parallèle pendant la nuit. Il avait vécu plus bizarre.

« Il est toujours mort ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

Bruce appuya la main contre sa taille.

« Je lui ai retiré son cerveau et son cœur, dit-il avec un calme déroutant. Et je les ai brulés. »

Dick frissonna.

« Le corps est enfermé dans le crématorium, ajouta Bruce.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que nous méritons une cérémonie. »

Dick sentit un rire quelque peu hystérique lui secouer la poitrine.

« Une cérémonie ? Est-ce que nous allons mettre une petite annonce dans le journal ? Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Oracle et tous les Robins ont le, la, la joie ? Le soulagement ? La surprise ? de vous annoncer le décès du Joker ! Merci de faire parvenir vos félicitations au commissariat de Gotham, pas de fleurs, faites plutôt un don à l’asile d’Arkham ! »

Le rire qui menaçait se changea en tremblements incontrôlables. Bruce resserra les bras autour de lui et Dick cacha le visage dans son cou. L’odeur de Bruce avait un étrange effet de calme sur lui. Dick se demanda ce que cela disait de lui, que l’odeur d’un homme aussi dangereux l’ait toujours rassuré

Il y eut un long silence, puis Dick déclara d’une voix étouffée :

« Je l’ai poussé. Mais je n’arrive pas à regretter sa mort. »

Bruce relâcha longuement son souffle. 

« Dick. Je suis conscient de vous demander, souvent, l’impossible, dit-il tout bas. Mais un jour je t’ai dit que je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu oubliais la valeur de ta vie. »

Dick se raidit.

« Tout comme celle de Jason, tout comme celle de vous tous, elle m’est infiniment plus précieuse que celle d’un être qui n’a eu de cesse de vous prendre à moi. »

Bruce lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Tu n’as pas tué le Joker délibérément. Tu as sauvé Jason.

— Tu aurais trouvé le moyen de sauver le Joker aussi. »

Bruce ferma un court instant les yeux.

« Non », répondit-il.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Dick lui prit la main et entremêla leurs doigts.

 

*

 

« Je ne sais pas comment m’habiller, déclara Tim. C’est idiot, non ? »

Bruce leva les yeux du journal qu’Alfred faisait toujours scrupuleusement livrer au manoir à l’aube. Tim se tenait sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, en chemise et pantalon. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, puis plus sûrs et s’assit en face de Bruce.

« C’est la crémation de quelqu’un, mais c’est aussi la crémation du Joker. En général, on s’habille de façon à respecter le défunt et sa famille. Mais là ? Quelqu’un a-t-il prévenu Harley, au fait ?

— J’ai envoyé un message à Selina. Elle fera ce qu’il faut. »

Bruce était prêt à retarder les « funérailles » si Harley désirait y assister, toutefois il en doutait. Cela faisait quelques années, désormais, qu’elle avait quitté Gotham avec Pamela Isley et qu’elle s’était libérée de l’influence du Joker. Officiellement, Bruce ne savait pas où elles étaient. Officieusement, tant qu’elles ne se faisaient pas remarquer, il leur accordait la même amnistie qu’à Selina.

« Barbara m’a dit que son père venait, continua Tim avec un ton interrogateur.

— Jim a sa place parmi nous.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je me demandais seulement quand le statu quo avait été révoqué. »

Bruce plia son journal et croisa les mains devant lui.

« À ton avis ?

— C’est une décision arbitraire que tu viens de prendre, due aux circonstances, sauf que ce n’est pas ton genre. »

Tim fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« J’ai trois théories, dit-il en les énumérant. Dès que tu as appris pour la mort du Joker hier, mais ça me paraît très abrupt, et donc peu probable. L’évidence, c’est que ça a commencé quand tu es tombé, ou plutôt quand tu t’es réveillé. Mais en fait c’est le coma d’Harvey, non ? »

Tim le scrutait et Bruce se demanda si son expression le trahissait ne serait-ce qu’un peu. La perspicacité de Tim restait, non pas surprenante, plutôt une fierté dont Bruce ne se lassait pas.

« Est-ce que cela règle ton problème de costume ? » demanda-t-il.

Tim ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Cette période-là, en tout cas, reprit-il enfin. Et c’est l’événement le plus marquant, du moins que je sa… Oh. »

 Sans son masque, Tim ne savait pas encore tout à fait dissimuler sa satisfaction d’avoir résolu un mystère ; Bruce avait envisagé de le travailler avec lui, mais puisqu’il ne serait jamais Batman, cela ne devenait plus si urgent. Et puis Bruce avait une certaine tendresse pour cet écho du garçon de douze ans qu’il avait été, enthousiaste, sûr de lui, encore impressionnable. Tim se leva.

« Dick t’a dit qu’on sait qu’il n’est pas adopté ? »

Non, répondit Bruce en silence. Parce que cela aurait été aborder un sujet que Dick évitait. Tim esquissa un sourire et sortit de la bibliothèque. Bruce baissa les yeux vers son journal. Il ne savait pas ce qu’attendait Dick. Il ne savait pas ce que lui-même attendait.

Il regarda ses mains crispées sur le papier.

Ou peut-être que si. 

 

*

 

Ils ne s’étaient pas concertés, pourtant tout le monde arriva à la batcave en costume. Dick avait choisi celui de Nightwing, là où celui de Robin aurait été le plus approprié, peut-être. Et celui de Batman le moins. Alfred avait dû aider Bruce à enfiler le sien, et le voir tout de noir vêtu, avec la cape et la chauve-souris sur le torse serra la gorge de Dick. Il échangea un regard troublé avec Tim qui portait son dernier costume de Robin, le rouge, noir et jaune. Ce devait être le seul qui lui allait encore. Cassandra était toutefois la seule à porter son masque. Colin, auprès de Damian, dénotait par ses vêtements civils, mais personne ne s’était attendu à ce qu’il se change en Abuse pour la cérémonie.

Dick chercha Jason du regard. Il savait par Bruce que Jason n’avait pas décroché un mot depuis la nuit de la mort du Joker. Dick n’avait pas eu le courage d’aller le voir dans sa chambre, où il restait enfermé, même si Alfred jouait les tampons avec la force de l’habitude. Il trouva son frère là où il s’y était attendu, face au crématorium, à regarder la petite fenêtre donnant sur l’intérieur d’un œil fixe. Dick hésita. Il faisait un pas dans sa direction lorsqu’un mouvement attira son attention. Barbara et James Gordon arrivaient. Dick regarda Bruce s’avancer, conscient de vivre un moment qui avait quelque chose d’historique dans l’histoire de leur clan. Batman face au commissaire Gordon, le visage démasqué. Tim semblait presque regretter de ne pas avoir mis son masque et Dick lui-même ne se sentait pas forcément très à l’aise. Puis Bruce serra la main de Gordon, ils échangèrent quelques mots que Dick n’entendit pas, Barbara esquissa un sourire. Et voilà. Des années de faux-semblants qui s’envolaient. Un jour, Dick demanderait à Gordon à quel moment, exactement, il avait fait le lien. Lui-même n’aurait su dire quand il avait accepté que leur secret n’en était pas vraiment un pour le commissaire.

Bruce se tourna vers lui, haussa un sourcil et Dick les rejoignit presque à contrecœur, ne sachant ce que Gordon savait exactement sur la mort du Joker. Barbara lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Richard », le salua Gordon en lui tendant la main.

Décidément bizarre, songea Dick.

« Je n’imaginais pas vous voir ici un jour, dit-il.

— Je ne pensais jamais y mettre les pieds.

— Nous ferons le tour après », déclara Bruce.

Il y eut quelques autres politesses lorsque Tim et les autres vinrent à leur tour saluer Gordon, puis tout le monde se rassembla près du crématorium. Bruce s’approcha de Jason; Dick resta près de Barbara. Derrière elle, son père avait la main sur son épaule. Il pinça les lèvres.

« C’est un moment, dit-il doucement le regard rivé au crématorium, que j’attendais depuis longtemps. »

Dick détourna les yeux.

À part Jason et Bruce, ils s’étaient tous rapprochés les uns des autres, presque à se toucher. Alfred avait autorisé Tim à lui prendre le bras. Cassandra se tenait en vigie de l’autre côté du fauteuil de Barbara ; Damian et Colin étaient d’un silence inhabituel.

Bruce dut faire un geste que Dick ne vit pas car Jason s’avança d’un coup d’un pas raide, les poings serrés. On aurait dit, soudain, que tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Jason allait appuyer sur le bouton lorsqu’il eut un soudain mouvement de recul.

« Non, dit-il. Non. »

Dick se tendit ; Jason se tourna vers Bruce :

« Toi. C’est toi qui le fais. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda enfin Bruce.

Pour toute réponse, Jason croisa les bras, s’écarta pour lui laisser la place et prit l’air borné. Bruce s’avança ; Jason le regardait d’un air avide. Bruce appuya, il n’avait pas tremblé, pas hésité un instant. Les flammes montèrent d’un coup.

Dick sentit une main prendre la sienne, la serrer, baissa un instant les yeux vers Barbara et croisa son regard. Il lui pressa les doigts.

Devant, Bruce avait posé la main sur l’épaule de Jason qui l’avait laissé faire. Ils restèrent là longtemps après qu’il ne restait plus rien du Joker, à peine des cendres.

 

*

 

Retourner dans sa propre chambre ce soir-là n’avait pas été une décision consciente. Dick s’était retrouvé devant sa porte et était rentré. Cela ne faisait que quelques nuits qu’il n’y avait pas dormi, mais il avait l’impression que des siècles s’étaient écoulés. Machinalement, il se déshabilla, puis enfila un caleçon propre et un tee-shirt. Il s’allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il se sentait vidé, encore déboussolé.

Jason était parti dès qu’il avait repris ses esprits. Dick avait cru que Bruce le suivrait, mais il s’était contenté de le regarder quitter la batcave sur sa moto. Barbara avait dit, tout bas, qu’elle le ferait surveiller de loin. Les quelques heures suivantes avaient eu quelque chose d’irréel ; Bruce avait fait les honneurs de la batcave à Jim Gordon, Alfred avait servi des sandwichs, Tim et Damian s’étaient chamaillés pendant que Colin essayait de donner raison aux deux à la fois, Cassandra n’avait pas lâché Barbara un instant. Dick avait joué son rôle correctement, du moins l’espérait-il. Il avait l’étrange sensation d’avoir été là, et absent, et il n’avait cessé de penser à Jason.

Avant que Barbara et son père ne parte, elle l’avait pris à part. D’un signe de la main, elle lui avait demandé de s’agenouiller devant elle, puis elle avait déposé un très long baiser sur son front.

Dick ferma les paupières et pressa les paumes contre ses paupières jusqu’à voir bleu.

Demain, demain, se promit-il, il reprendrait pied.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit et il tourna vivement la tête. Bruce se tenait sur le seuil, debout, sans expression. Dick se redressa d’un coup et s’assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Bruce ? »

Sa voix sembla réveiller quelque chose chez Bruce qui entra franchement dans la chambre, de ce pas presque normal, mais encore trop hésitant pour lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et les oreilles de Dick se mirent à bourdonner. Ce soir ? Bruce choisissait ce soir-là pour… ?

« Je t’attendais », dit-il d’un ton égal.

Dick ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela ; en théorie il n’avait pas à justifier d’être dans sa propre chambre. Dans les faits… Bruce s’arrêta devant lui.

« Quelque peu ironique, je te le concède, continua Bruce. Mais je n’ai pas l’habitude que ce soit mon rôle à moi.

— Je…

— Pourtant cela fait déjà quelque temps que tu as inversé nos rôles. »

Dick inspira vivement.

« Je te dois des excuses, ajouta Bruce d’un ton toujours aussi calme.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Dick qui avait plus de difficulté à maintenir son sang-froid.

— Il est très déconcertant de savoir que quelqu’un partage ses sentiments, et de devoir pourtant faire comme si de rien n’était. »

Dick referma les doigts sur les draps.

« Je ne dis pas qu’imposer des limites à notre relation m’a été facile, loin de là. Mais être celui qui les établit reste plus aisé que d’être celui qui les subit. Je m’en suis rendu compte, ces derniers temps.

— Je ne t’ai rien imposé », murmura Dick, le regard rivé au parquet.

Bruce mit la main sur sa joue et, presque à contrecœur, Dick releva la tête.

« Tu as très bien fait semblant, dit Bruce. J’ai mis du temps à comprendre. Nous mettrons ça sur le compte de ma chute. »

Dick lui jeta un regard incrédule. Bruce esquissait presque un sourire.

« J’ai suivi inconsciemment les règles que je t’avais moi-même imposées. Tu m’as très consciemment laissé faire, voire encouragé. »

Dick redressa les épaules.

« Tu sous-entends que je me vengeais, rétorqua-t-il, c’est faux. Moi, je n’ai… »

Il inspira.

« Je n’ai transgressé aucune de tes règles, c’est toi qui… »

… _m_ _’as sauté dessus_ , termina-t-il dans sa tête. Parler, clairement, de la situation était encore terrifiant.

« … a changé la donne. À chaque fois. »

Bruce passa le pouce sur sa pommette, doucement. Dick serra la mâchoire.

« Comment étais-je censé savoir quand je me cognerais à tes _limites_  ? 

— Après ce qui s’est passé entre nous…

— Après la poussée d’adrénaline que l’on avait eue ? J’étais censé croire que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? rétorqua Dick. Qu’est-ce qui t’empêchait de déclarer que c’était un instant d’égarement ? Ça n’aurait pas été la première fois que tu refoules ce que tu ressens… »

_Pour moi._

«  Pour toi, dit Bruce. Et que je t’accepte, nuit après nuit dans mon lit, cela ne te suffisait pas non plus ?

— Je me suis endormi sur ton lit, une fois, et tu m’as glissé sous tes draps, tu m’as pris dans tes bras. Mais tu n’as rien fait d’autre ni cette nuit-là, ni celles d’après. »

Dick le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J’ai suivi tes règles, répéta-t-il.

— Non, répondit Bruce. Tu as fait semblant de les suivre, tu t’es mis à ma portée sans jamais te donner à moi, tu m’as incité à les transgresser par moi-même. Tu m’as mené par le bout du nez, et je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte parce que je n’ai pas l’habitude que tu planifies sur une telle durée. Dans combien de temps pensais-tu que je t’embrasserais à nouveau ? »

Dick baissa un instant le regard.

« Les choses ont à la fois ralenti et accéléré à cause de ta chute, admit-il. La première période estimée était il y a un mois, mais ton coma a déplacé le calcul. En le prenant en compte, on arrivait à dans trois mois environ. Mais, donc, tout s’est accéléré après ton réveil, et j’espérais que dans un mois et demi…

— J’avais sous-estimé ta patience, mais tu as excessivement surestimé la mienne.

— J’avais des données sur lesquelles me baser, d’accord ? Il n’y a pas que Tim qui…

— Elles étaient erronées. Regarde-moi. »

Incapable de résister, Dick leva à nouveau les yeux. L’expression de Bruce lui fit avaler sa salive.

« Lève-toi. 

— Sérieusement ? Le jour où on a incinéré le Joker ? »  

Implacable, Bruce tira sur son bras et Dick se laissa faire.

« Je voulais attendre demain. Il me restait une dernière chose à faire. Mais tu n’étais pas dans ma chambre et ce n’est pas une nuit que je désire passer sans toi.  »

Dick n’avait qu’un souvenir fantasmé de leur premier baiser, tout avait été trop vite, trop insensé et trop espéré. Cette fois il eut le temps d’inspirer le souffle de Bruce juste avant, de croiser son regard, de fermer les yeux. Il eut le temps de sentir son odeur et de se dire : « Je l’embrasse. »

Un temps indéfini plus tard, pressé nu contre Bruce, Dick songea qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé que le premier lit où ils feraient l’amour serait celui où il l’avait tant fantasmé adolescent. Il lâcha un petit rire étouffé dans le cou de Bruce qui demanda  :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Sagement, Dick ne répondit que par un suçon.

 

*

 

Dick entrouvrit les paupières, les referma. Bruce déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je vais me lever, dit-il tout bas. Rendors-toi. »

Le front de Dick se plissa, il referma la main sur le bras de Bruce, sans force. Bruce détacha ses doigts doucement, les embrassa.

« Rendors-toi », répéta-t-il.

Dick poussa un petit soupir et tourna la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Bruce se leva avec difficulté, appréhension, même, se soutenant à la table de nuit. Il jaugea la distance qui le séparait de la porte, la faiblesse de ses jambes, et serra les dents. Sa canne l’attendait à l’extérieur de la porte. Il s’appuya au mur autant que possible et atteignit enfin la poignée, de la sueur sur le front. Il ouvrit la porte en soufflant.

Son fauteuil était juste devant.

Le soulagement fut plus fort que la mortification. Il remercia Alfred en silence et s’assit avec reconnaissance, puis referma doucement la porte. Il prit quelques instants pour récupérer, puis ouvrit le bras du fauteuil où se trouvait un ordinateur miniature. Quelques touches sur son clavier lui permirent de vérifier que Jason était toujours à Gotham. Il était dans l’une des trois planques qu’il savait connues de Bruce, plutôt que l’une des deux dont il croyait encore l’existence secrète. Bruce sentit quelque chose se dénouer dans sa poitrine. Il referma le bras du fauteuil, inspira, puis commença à avancer.

Damian apparut au détour du couloir.

Ils s’arrêtèrent net, comme pris tous les deux en flagrant délit. Il y eut un court silence.

« Je voulais voir Richard, dit Damian.

— Il dort encore, répondit Bruce.

— Oh. »

Une pause.

« C’est bien », ajouta-t-il.

Il était rare que Damian soit pris de court. Il fallait au moins qu’il surprenne son père sortant au petit matin de la chambre de Dick. Bruce ne se faisait pas d’illusions quant au secret de leur relation, mais jusqu’ici, le flou qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes cultivé leur avait permis d’éluder quelque peu le sujet. Ce n’était plus possible, et Bruce en avait terminé avec toute forme de déni.

Damian fronça les sourcils.

« C’est pour ça que Mère déteste Richard ? »

Bruce n’avait, pour tout dire, jamais réfléchi consciemment à la question. Ce qui était en soi une réponse.

« Les raisons de ta mère lui appartiennent », répondit-il lâchement.

Le regard de Damian aurait fait la fierté de son grand-père maternel.

« Père, quand allez-vous l’épouser ? demanda-t-il d’un ton péremptoire. 

— Damian, dit Bruce avec la sensation très agréable d’avoir reçu un coup dans le plexus, ce sujet n’est pas matière à discussion.

— Mais vous allez l’épouser ? »

Bruce se remit à rouler.

« Il devrait être légalement lié à la famille, continua Damian en suivant. Ce serait une situation bien plus stable. 

— Damian.

— De plus, Richard pourrait alors m’adopter. »

Bruce ne savait pas de qui Damian tenait ce don de manipulation émotionnelle, mais Tim lui semblait le coupable le plus évident, même si ses deux fils seraient absolument horrifiés à l’idée d’être une influence/influencé par l’autre.

« Ce sujet n’est pas matière à discussion », répéta Bruce plus fermement.

Damian grogna avec exaspération, mais, Dieu merci, se tut.

À la table du petit-déjeuner, Tim eut la grâce de ne pas faire de commentaire, mais d’une manière tellement appuyée qu’il aurait pu tout aussi bien leur faire un long discours. Alfred demanda seulement si Dick descendrait petit-déjeuner, ce qui était bien suffisant.

Bruce s’attendait presque à ce que Barbara surgisse avant la fin du repas, ce qui n’arriva heureusement pas. Et Dick ne descendit pas, ce qui arrangeait Bruce, étant donné ce qu’il avait à faire.

Lorsqu’il se retrouva seul avec Alfred, il se tourna vers ce dernier.

« J’ai besoin que vous me conduisiez quelque part.

— Bien sûr, Maître Bruce. Où allons-nous ? »

Bruce pinça les lèvres.

« La clinique Sainte Mère de la Croix. »

Alfred inspira vivement. Son regard s’adoucit. Il posa la main sur l’épaule de Bruce.

 

*

 

Bruce regarda la forme immobile sur le lit. Le médecin à côté de lui garda un silence respectueux mais légèrement impatient. Bruce n’avait plus de question à poser, plus d’interrogations depuis longtemps. Rien n’avait changé depuis qu’on avait allongé Harvey sur ce lit, le diagnostic était le même, les conclusions identiques.

Bruce ferma un court instant les yeux.

« Allez-y. »

Le médecin fit un signe de la main et le personnel médical se pressa autour du lit. Bruce regarda chaque retrait de cathéter, chaque machine qui s’éteignait.

«  Heure du décès, 10 h 48, déclara le médecin. Mes condoléances, M. Wayne.   »

 

*

 

À son retour au manoir, Dick était au garage, à travailler sur l’une des motos en état d’amélioration perpétuelle. Il s’essuyait les mains lorsque Bruce le rejoignit, appuyé sur sa canne. Il avait des cernes sur les yeux, mais l’air plus serein que la veille, moins en représentation.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Bruce mit la main sur sa joue, passa le pouce sur sa pommette. Dick esquissa un sourire interrogateur.

« J’avais quelque chose à régler. »

Bruce l’embrassa, l’enlaça, le serra de toutes ses forces.

Dick passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Bruce s’écarta doucement et respira tout contre ses lèvres.

 _Cette fois, je suis pr_ _êt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, techniquement le manoir a été détruit pendant « Cataclysme », mais étant donné que dans « Face the Face » la chambre de Dick est toujours intacte, on va partir du principe qu’elle faisait partie d’un bout qui n’a pas été touché… et que Bruce ne l’a jamais donnée à Tim, donc, parce que sérieusement, pourquoi donner à Tim la chambre de Dick (dans laquelle il a encore ses affaires, hein) alors qu’il y a des dizaines de pièces au manoir ? Je vois ce que le scénariste a voulu faire d’un point de vue ~symbolique~ mais d’un point de vue logique et juste scénaristique, c’est foireux (d’autant que la dernière fois que Bruce a donné un truc appartenant à Dick à quelqu’un d’autre, càd le costume de Robin, ça ne s’est pas trèèèès bien passé) (oui j’arrête de râler :p)


	10. Epilogue

La nuit était calme, en partie à cause du froid, en partie parce que la veille, Batwoman avait arrêté tout un groupe lié au nouveau Black Mask de façon spectaculaire. Ils étaient dans cette fragile  amnistie qui suivait ce type d’événement, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne se passerait rien.

Il y eut un frôlement derrière lui, puis Jason s’arrêta à ses côtés.

« Tu sais que l’intérêt d’être Batman, c’est de laisser Robin s’occuper de ce genre de nuit pourrie ?

— Robin a la grippe », répondit Dick.

Jason fit mine de frissonner.

« Mes condoléances, déclara-t-il en s’asseyant sur le rebord de l’immeuble.

— Je vois que tu as bien saisi la situation. »

Jason n’ajouta rien et Dick se fit violence pour garder le silence. Cela faisait des mois que Jason restait à Gotham sans donner signe de vie, que le mot d’ordre était de le laisser tranquille.

Dick avait été déchiré par cette directive. D’un côté, l’idée de regarder Jason en face, de savoir s’il lui avait pardonné la mort du Joker, le terrifiait. D’un autre, il était d’avis qu’ils avaient peut-être toujours un peu trop laissé Jason tout seul.

« J’ai acheté un appartement près de Green Pond Park », dit Jason.

Ce que Dick savait, ce que toute la famille savait, et Jason devait s’en douter. Il avait utilisé son compte en banque, après tout. Mais le dire à Dick était lui ouvrir officiellement la porte, et par là l’ouvrir aussi à Bruce.

« Félicitations. Tu feras une crémaillère ?

— Dans tes rêves. »

Il y eut un autre silence.

« Je m’en occuperai, dit Jason. Du quartier de Green Pond. Et de Smithson Street.

— Il faudra que tu négocies Smithson Street avec Batgirl, déclara Dick, le cœur battant de soulagement, d’espoir.

— Quoi, t’imposes pas la route de patrouille ?

— Tout le monde a des préférences, autant les prendre en compte. Envoie-moi tes réclamations, le bureau est ouvert de 19 heures à 4 heures du matin, réponse sous trois jours ouvrés. »

Jason étrangla un grognement amusé.

« Comment il va ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Dick leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un jour, vous arriverez à vous parler sans utiliser d’intermédiaire. Il va bien. Il a bravement fui la grippe de Damian sous prétexte d’une crise à la JLA.

— Il te pique ton job ?

— À ce stade, on ne sait plus qui pique le job de qui. Mais non, je ne m’occupe pas de la JLA. 

— Batman qui délègue ?

— Les temps changent. »

Jason se gratta la nuque. Dick décida d’abréger ses souffrances.

« Oui, on est ensemble. Officiellement. Enfin, presque, on n’a pas fait d’annonce dans le journal, mais Damian y travaille.

— Je vais jamais m’y faire, dit Jason, mais jamais. Je comprends vraiment pas.

— De tout ce qu’on a vécu, c’est ça qui va te bloquer ?  »

Jason haussa les épaules.

« C’est Bruce.

— Et nous avons tous les deux des définitions très différentes de cette phrase. »

Dick se leva et s’étira.

« Petit-déjeuner au manoir ? Comme Bruce n’est pas là, pas de risque que je lui roule un patin devant toi.

— Eurgh, Dick !  »

 

(fin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voulais terminer Archipel avant la fin de l'année. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme la dernière fic que j'écrirais jamais dans ce fandom, celle qui briserait le status quo, celle qui dessinerait un avenir au batclan tel que je l’aurais souhaité, en fait celle à laquelle je n’aurais plus rien à ajouter.
> 
> Le problème d’arriver en fin de course, dans un fandom, c’est qu’écrire devient difficile, alors je sais qu’Archipel n’est pas tout à fait ce qu’elle aurait pu être. Mais elle a dit ce que j’avais à dire, et je l’ai terminée : je n'avais pas d'autre ambition.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui l’ont lue, et à tous ceux avec qui j’ai partagé ce fandom ♥


End file.
